Pokemon X & Y: Calem's Quest
by PokeRus
Summary: In search of the secret to Mega Evolution, young Calem Rider must battle against rivals, Gym Leaders, and the stylish Team Flare.
1. The New Wind Blows

**I know I have other Pokemon stories, but after playing Pokemon X I got a serious itch to write this. Still though after playing it for awhile I decided to change a whole lot of things. Namely the start; I don't like Tierno, Trevor, or Shauna that much so I'm not sure if they'll even appear in this. Also I plan on putting a much bigger emphasis on Mega Pokémon. I find some of their transformations ridiculous, but it is an excellent plot device. **

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter One**

**The New Wind Blows**

_This world was inhabited by Pokemon. __While most Pokémon resemble animals and may behave like them, there are many that do not resemble animals at all; taking on other forms such as plants, inanimate objects, machines, human-like forms or other more enigmatic and exotic appearances. Pokémon inhabit an extremely diverse range of habitats, ranging from the driest deserts to the lushest jungles, the deepest oceans to the highest mountains and everything else in-between, even space and other dimension. Pokémon take up various ways of living in those places. However, all can be befriended and made into potential allies. Currently 718 Pokemon had been registered, but there were still tons awaiting discovery._

A large airplane zoomed through the sky as it landed in Lumiose City, a large city nestled in the north-central part of the Kalos region. Standing in the center of the city is a tall tower, which serves as its symbol. The wide roadways were paved with brick and cobblestone, allowing both automobile and Gogoat traffic safe and easy travel. Stepping off of the plane was young Calem Rider, a fourteen year old, who was moving with his mother Grace a famous Pokemon racer.

Calem despite being a boy had medium shoulder length black hair and he possessed brown eyes, he was the spitting image of his father. Calem wore a zipped up blue jacket with white trimmings along the sleeves, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He was an only child because of his mother's career Calem didn't have any brothers or sisters.

Grace had just retired from Pokemon racing and she had decided to return to her home region. Taking a few steps out of the plane she took a deep breath grinning. "Ah...It feels great to be back home." Watching a less than enthused Calem step out of the truck, she faced him. "You probably don't remember it, but we left here when you were about three." Calem was raised in the Unova region so traveling halfway across the world to live in a place he hadn't heard of didn't make much sense.

This bottle of energy was Grace Rider, his mother. She possessed long light brown hair and green eyes. Even though she was retired Grace never took off her Pokemon racing jersey.

Grabbing his suitcase off one of the airport's terminals, Calem followed behind her grumbling. _"I don't see why you just couldn't retire in Unova." _

Exiting the airport, Grace gripped a Pokeball chortling. "I know you're gonna miss all your friends and stuff, but I think you'll enjoy Kalos. They say its the region of love and with Lumiose City being the capital nothing can go wrong." Despite the airport being surrounded by taxis and cabs, Grace released her Gogoat from its Pokeball. Approaching the Mount Pokemon, she draped all their luggage over its back.

Gogoat was a quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. It was covered in fluffy, brown fur that was dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around its neck, it had a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on its face was white with fluffier fur on their chin. They had a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes were surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head was dark brown and had two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on its legs were shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot end in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof.

Rubbing his temples, Calem sighed. "What're you doing mom?! Don't send out Gogoat when we can catch a cab." Looking around he popped the collar on his jacket hoping no one would spot him. His mother could be a bit eccentric.

"And spend all that extra money?!" Grace scoffed climbing onto Gogoat's back grabbing a hold of its horns. Even though she was afamous racer, she was also incredibly cheap. Grace was serious about forcing her son into the family business. "Hehehe...Just think of all the possibilities Calem. You could be the next greatest Gogoat racer."

Climbing onto Gogoat's back a frown almost immediately appeared on Calem's face, the one thing he never wanted to do was become a Pokemon racer. "No thanks mom. I already told you I ain't interested."

Leaning over rubbing Gogoat's head, Grace chuckled. "Really?! But when you were little you always pestered me to let you ride Gogoat in a race."

Glancing at his reflection in the nearby puddle, Calem chirped. "I...I was a kid then. I...I want to forge my own path."

Gripping Gogoat's horns tighty, Grace then howled. "Alrighty then! Its time to go! Yeehaw!" Gogoat reared back before taking off like a blur. Racing through Lumiose City even Calem had to admit it was freaking huge, bigger than Castelia City at least. Tons of buildings whizzed by including a Furfrou Grooming Center, the Lumiose Cafe, and a PR Visitor Center. These were things that couldn't be seen from a taxi only a scenic route could reveal such beauty.

"Whoa!" Pulling back on Gogoat's horns, Grace came to a complete stop in front of a small white apartment building with a red roof. "Well here it is. Home sweet home." The front yard was pretty large even though it was located in such a large metropolis.

With all of their travels Calem really didn't have a place to call home, but seeing this house actually made feel relieved. "Maybe it won't be that bad." Climbing off Gogoat, he glanced over at the Diggersby mailbox that read Rider on it. "I'll try to stay positive."

Taking a few packs off Gogoat's back, Grace made her way into their house. "That's the spirit. Now you stay outside and watch Gogoat while I unpack some of our things."

Calem took a couple of steps on their cobblestone driveway casting a gigantic shadow was a high-tech structure the Lumiose Gym, but it was called the Prism Tower by most. "Hmm...This region is just so bizarre. Who would build such a gawdy gym?" Blinking lights went off all around the tower, Calem remembered his mother telling him that it was the most popular tourist site. It was also the most romantic spot in the entire world his parents met there.

Traveling down the street, all the loud sounds attracted the attention of a curious small chipmunk-like Pokemon and dropping the acorn it was chewing on the creature wandered into the yard. Peeking through some bushes, Chespin poked out its head. "Chespin? Ches?"

"What the heck is that?!" Despite being born in the Kalos region, Calem had never seen a Chespin before.

Chespin was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It had a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is red.

Glancing down at Chespin, Calem approached it snickering. "You're pretty adorable. So, what brings you to Chateau Rider?"

"Chespin?" Chespin squeaked standing on its tiptoes. The chipmunk was really curious it had been all over Lumiose City, but it had never seen Calem before.

Not everyone in the front yard was happy to see Chespin. "Gogoat! Go!" Smoke pillowed out of Gogoat's nose, it hated intruders in its domain. Oh no, whenever it got like this Gogoat wouldn't listen to anyone including Grace.

Running over towards the Mount Pokemon, Calem tried his best calming it down crying. "Chill out Gogoat!" Lowering its head Gogoat stamped its feet and leaping out of the way Calem watched as it charged toward Chespin with its horns becoming surrounded in orange. Its horns then started to glow gold as it jabbed the Spiny Nut Pokemon leeching its energy. Flying through the air Chespin crashed into the ground in a heap. "Geez...talking about overkill."

Swinging the front door open wildy, Grace looked furious. "What's with all that noise?!"

Immediately tattling on Gogoat, Calem squealed. "Don't bite my head off. Gogoat just went nuts on that chipmunk. It used Horn Leech outta nowhere." Since they moved away when Calem was a toddler it was no wonder he didn't recognize any Kalos Pokemon aside from Gogoat. "I tried to stop him, but he went wild on this gopher."

"Chipmunk? Gopher," Grace muttered looking around before noticing the Pokemon laying on the ground. "Oh that's a Chespin...I haven't seen one of them in ages. It's one of the Kalos region Starter Pokemon."

"So its called Chespin huh?" It was obvious Chespin was a Grass Pokemon, but this had to be the first time that he ever saw a mammal Grass Starter Pokemon. "Wait its a Starter Pokemon?!"

"I can't believe you! Attacking that poor defenseless Pokemon." Chiding Gogoat from recklessly attacking the Spiny Nut Pokemon, Grace then faced Calem motioning down the street. "Head that way. Somewhere in Lumiose City is Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Take Chespin there I'm sure he can help it." Turning a rageful eye back at the Mount Pokemon, she pointed a finger in its face. "As punishment you'll take them there."

This sounded like a whole lotta work, something Calem didn't want to deal with. "What?! Why do I have to go to the laboratory?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Grace bent down staring him in the eyes. "Because I have tons of work to do around here. Besides, its not like you're doing anything else."

"Alright I get it. Sheesh." Calem griped climbing onto Gogoat's back. _"I guess one way or another you'd force me to ride Gogoat." _ Grabbing it by the horns, he gently nudged. "Giddy-up!"

* * *

Making his way into the city Calem witnessed a couple of construction workers were standing in front of the alleyway. As soon as he approached them on Gogoat's back, the foreman stopped him. The workers wore gray jumpsuits with yellow trimming around the sleeves and pant legs, a red hard hat rested on top of their heads with a yellow headlight, and a pair of rubber black boots. "Sorry kid you can't pass through here. The western half of the city is experiencing a blackout you can't traverse them. Don't fret I can assure you that Clemont is handling this." Looking down the alley it was apparent that a blackout had hit even the Prism Tower was dark.

_"Hehehe...I betcha it was Clemont's fault in the first place. Him and his science."_ snickered another construction worker. _"Bonnie really needs to keep a better eye on him."_

As if Calem knew who this Clemont person was, but this was putting a serious damper on his plans. _"Hah...now how am I gonna get to the professor's lab?!"_

"Ahh...If you're talking about Professor Sycamore is laboratory is just a little further down the street you can't possibly miss it," announced one of the workers overhearing Calem's complaints.

It happened just as the construction worker mentioned voyaging a bit further down the street he came upon a catherdal. The building was enormous with stone Gligar statues clutching the roof as if they were gargoyles. The Sycamore Laboratory used flying buttress architecture. Many small individual statues of Pokemon were spread outside to serve as column supports and water spouts. The laboratory had a narrow climb of 387 steps at the top of several spiral staircases; along the climb it was possible to see its famous bell and spectacular view of Lumiose City.

Despite being a Pokemon lab, the place was widely recognized for its French architecture with the naturalism of its stained-glass windows and sculptures. Actually, the Sycamore Laboratory was reminiscant of the Notre Dame-de Paris Catherdal.

Tying Gogoat up outside the Sycamore Laboratory, Calem stroked its head. "Just wait out here. I won't be gone long. I'll be in and out." Placing a feedbag around its head, he then preceded to enter the mansion-like Pokemon Lab. Taking a deep breath he expelled air through his mouth. "Well... here goes nothing."

Once Calem placed Chespin on the ground it ran over to where Fennekin and Froakie. Oddly enough the Starter Pokémon were all alone there was nobody downstairs. While Fennekin roared at it scolding Chespin for leaving the laboratory, Froakie yawned seeming not to care. _"So, those must be the other Starter Pokemon? The fox one must be in charge."_

Witnessing Calem wondering into the laboratory, a scruffy scientist wandered down the steps smiling. "Greetings I am Professor Augustine Sycamore!" The scent of cologne wafted off of Professor Sycamore, seriously did he bathe in it or what. Gracing the walls were Pokemon that he had never even seen before. "Young man what can I do for you today?" Professor Sycamore was the epitome of Frenchness, he was so smarmy.

Pointing at the bruised chipmunk-like Pokemon, Calem lamented. "Um...sir. I'm Calem Rider and...uh...my family just moved here. I wanted to return this Chespin to you it got injured venturing into my front yard. My mom's Gogoat can be a bit protective."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Professor Sycamore sighed. "Don't worry too much about it Chespin always runs away. I think it gets tired of being cooped up in here." This wasn't the first time Chespin had run away from the laboratory and gotten itself into trouble. "Its such a handful no wonder all the trainers never choose him."

"Don't say that professor any Pokemon can be strong if you care for them. I heard that from Professor Juniper," Calem exclaimed sticking up for Chespin. Looking up at him, Chespin's eyes were all glossy no one ever stuck up like that for it before. Stomping his feet, he was visibly angry. "And where you professor?! Leaving these Pokémon alone is irresponsible. No wonder is able to Chespin runaway."

"I was upstairs having a consultation with Professor Rowan. You see I happen to study Pokémon evolution just like my mentor." Cologne wafted off Augustine as he continued to speak to Calem. "I believe its fate perhaps Xerneas is looking down on us. Hmm...I know Calem right? How about I let you have one of the Starter Pokemon? Take as long as you need this choice is incredibly important."

Calem dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer, but now was finally his chance. "Really?! I can have a Pokemon?!"

"Of course just think of it as thanks for helping Chespin," Augustine smiled patting Calem on the back. "Oh before you pick one. It'll probably be best for you to have a Pokedex. A Pokédex will automatically record data on any Pokémon you've seen. It's a high-tech encyclopedia. It can also display your Pokemon's special ability, sex, and known attacks."

"Sweeeet!" Calem grinned popping open the flat red device.

Opening the Pokedex, a 3-D hologram of Chespin appeared and Calem preceded to learn a ton of information on the Spiny Nut Pokemon. _"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon: The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock." _Fumbling with the setting another screen dropped down._ "Behavior: Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details."_

Fennekin was a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur covered the insides of its large ears, and it had a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed black nose. Fennekin had small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip.

Turning his Pokedex onto Fennekin a 3-D image of it appeared as Calem learned. _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon: As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its : Instead of eating snack, Fennekin will chew on twigs. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its trainer."_

Froakie was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It was covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There was a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose. Its eyes were large with yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covered its back, and it had two small bubbles on its nose. These bubbles gave Froakie added protection from attacks. Its hind feet had two toes, while its forefeet had three. Froakie was both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high.

Finally it was Froakie's turn and its 3-D profile materialized while Calem was briefed. _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon: It __secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Behavior:_ _It keeps a careful eye on its surroundings, despite is carefree attitude."_

"Do I even have to choose. Its Chespin all the way," Calem smiled. After everything they went through it only seemed like the logical choice. After choosing Chespin, Calem checked with his Pokedex for additional information. _"Chespin, Male. Attacks known: Tackle, Bite, and Vine Whip. Special Ability: Overgrow: Powers up Grass-type moves when the Pokémon is in trouble." _

Shaking his head, Augustine was proud that Calem was already using the Pokedex, but it wasn't what he truly wanted. "I know most professors ask their wards to try and fill up the Pokedex, but I have a different favor to ask of you. While I do study evolution, but the type that I study is extremely rare. In this region exists Mega Pokemon and I would like for you to go out and discover the secrets to their origins."

Being dragged around multiple regions for his mother's Pokemon races, Calem had seen many types of Pokemon but he never heard of anything like that. "Mega Pokemon?!"

Stroking the stubble on his chin, Augustine grinned. "Yes, mega evolution is an evolution that transcends all other evolutions. Apparently special stones can allow Pokemon once thought to be complete to evolve even further. Just imagine it Pokemon like Mawile that we thought were complete have been revealed to be able to evolve even further. Just think of the possibilities."

"For real?" gasped Calem his mouth agape. If Mega Pokemon were so strong then how come no one has ever heard of them.

Peppering Calem's curiousity, Professor Sycamore smirked. "I assure you its all true. Get this Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution are also able to return to normal after the Mega Stone burns out." Leaning forward he muttered. "Since Mega Pokemon are a somewhat new occurence I think it would be best for you to challenge the Kalos League that way you're bound to learn something about it."

"Challenging the Kalos League huh? That doesn't sound too bad." Calem really didn't know anything about Mega Pokemon, but anything sounded better than being a Pokemon racer.

Before he could exit the lab, Professor Sycamore stopped him exclaiming. "Ahh...Before you go please take this Mega Ring with you. I hear it has some sort of connection with Mega evolution." Calem had no clue what Professor Sycamore was talking about, but staring at the bizarre blue ring around his wrist with a glowing jewel in the middle made him feel a bit uneasy. "If you learn anything please report back to me. Who knows what you'll be able to find."

Walking outside the laboratory, Calem took this opportunity to turn his Pokedex onto Gogoat. A 3-D image of Gogoat appeared as the device stated. _"Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon: It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being."_

He then climbed abroad Gogoat snickering. "Alright boy le'ts head back home. I betcha mom is gonna be so surprised when I show up with this Chespin." Steering the Mount Pokemon back towards his house they took off._ "I wonder if mom knows about Mega Pokémon?" _Flopping around on Gogoat's back, Chespin was pretty much being annoying.

* * *

Meanwhile a Lucario burst into Lumiose City looking around frantically. Lifting up its fellars the Jackal Pokemon tried searching for the aura it sensed earlier. _"Geez...wait up Lucario?! Gah what's with you today?" _coughed Korrina, a young woman skating in on pair of rollerblades. _"We've been going full speed since we left Shalour City."_ Bending over with her hands on her knees, Korrina gasped for air.

Fastened on top of her head, Korrina wore a helmet with her blonde hair sticking out. Despite being so short, she looked like an awfully sporty person wearing a white and red dress. Underneath her mini-skirt were a pair of black tights with some rollerblades the same color as her dress. Lastly she wore a pair of fingerless white gloves with a blue gem fastened in the right glove. Korrina had been known to run into fits of rage, it must of been hard to be a loli. Most people thought she was a little kid, but she was actually sixteen.

Lucario was a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. Lucario's snout and ears were longer than those of its pre-evolution, Riolu. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. Like its pre-evolution, Lucario stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura.

Glaring back at her Lucario growled loudly. "Gwarr!" Even though she was a gifted trainer Korrina had the reputation of never taking things seriously.

"Alright I get it. Grandpa said I should trust your instincts." Korrina lamented trying not to get on its bad side.

"Arwooo!" howled Lucario as it's antenna twitched as it picked up the aura from earlier bending down at the knees it leapt over a couple of building in search of the signal.

Leaning forward she then chased after it gliding through the city griping. _"Not again." _Korrina wondered when her nightmare would end.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 1. Calem was sent on a journey by Professor Sycamore to discover the secrets of Mega evolution. Just what kinds of mysteries do these Pokemon hold and why did Augustine ask such a thing of someone he just met. And what's up with Korrina and Lucario, just who are they and what are they looking for? Hopefully these questions and more will be answered as we follow our hero. Next up Chapter 2 A Big Scoop**


	2. A Big Scoop

**Last time on Calem's Quest: Recently my mom Grace and I moved to the Kalos region from Mistralton City in Unova. My mom had just retired from her career as a Pokemon racer, she was pretty good too, her Gogoat never lost a single race. Arriving in Lumiose City I had to admit that the region was beautiful. While my mom went inside to unpack I stayed outside with Gogoat, that's when it happened. A curious Chespin wandered into our front yard and Gogoat raged running over the poor little hedgehog. After my mom blew up at us I rode Gogoat into the city looking for the Sycamore Laboratory. Meeting the professor he came off as a smarmy Frenchmen, but he did let me keep Chespin. Then he preceded to tell me about a new form of evolution found only in Kalos, it was called Mega Evolution. Apparently some Pokemon thought to be complete were discovered to be able to evolve once again. How could that possibly be true?**

**A/N: Sorry if the pacing is too fast, but stories that are too slow are irritating to me.**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Two**

**A Big Scoop**

As Calem was returning back to his apartment in Lumiose, a goofy grin appeared on his face. _"Hehehe...I'm finally got a Starter Pokemon. Chespin is so cool." _All of the different things he could do now that he had his very own Pokemon flooded into his mind. He could really challenge the Kalos League if he wished too, but maybe his first priority should be finding Mega Pokemon like Professor Sycamore had asked him to do. Crossing through the bustling Lumiose Streets, Calem took in all the city Pokémon wandering about. A couple of Espurr forging for food, some Bunnelby sticking their heads out of some burrows they dug in the nearby park, and a Furfrou fast asleep in front of a shop. Overhead he took in the sights of a couple of Pidgey and Fletchling flocks.

Eagerly looking around Chespin climbed onto of Gogoat's head. "Chespin!" Even the little hedgehog was excited; it didn't know what to expect next.

Looming in the distance was the Prism Tower, the beauty of the place somehow gave him inner strength. "Yeah, just think Chespin. Soon or later we'll be recognized as the best in Kalos."

"Chespin! Chesp!" Chespin eeped eager to follow his master into battle turning around leaping into his arms.

Unbeknownst to Chespin its leafy quills dug into Calem's skin. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Despite being cute and cuddly, Chespin was quite prickly.

Rolling its eyes Gogoat was old enough to know that things wouldn't go that easy just because you wished for it. Snorting its disapproval it then began picking up speed shaking Calem and Chespin, as it saw an unfamiliar face in their front yard talking with Grace. "Goat! Gogoat!"

_"Who is that?!" _squinted Calem trying to figure things out. He really didn't have much time as Gogoat rushed back toward their apartment. When the Mount Pokemon finally came to a halt Calem recognized a very famous journalist snapping photos of his mother. "Alexa?!"

In Calem's mind Alexa was the prettiest woman he ever laid eyes on. Alexa had short brown hair and dark green eyes. She wore a low cut red shirt with black lining around the shoulders, she basically was showing off her cleavage. A tight pair of gray jeans hugged her waist, behind her back was a black fannypack with both a camera and Pokeball attached, lastly a pair of heeled brown boots completed her look. She was simply stylish.

Climbing off Gogoat he rushed over. "W...what're you doing here?!"

Patting him on top of his head, Alexa giggled. "Calem?! Its been awhile look how much you've grown. Actually I'm here in search of a scoop, so I figured that I'd ask Grace how her retirement was going until I found a better story." Grace was clearly offended by that how could the retirement of a Pokemon Racing star in their prime not be a bigger story.

Waving her hands trying to relieved some of the pressure Grace heaped upon her, Alexa chuckled nervously. _"I...Its not like that Grace. People just prefer stories and articles about Pokemon."_

Calem had seen Alexa multiple times, they would see her many times overseas while attending Grace's Pokémon races. Alexa had to be one of the biggest journalists in the Kalos region even abroad Calem never missed an issue of the Kalos Times. Her latest volume was about some trainer from the Kanto region that she accompanied traveling around the Decolore Islands. She had an eye for finding interesting things, so with all her knowledge maybe she had some information on Mega Pokemon.

Clearing his throat Calem decided to probe for any information. "Um...Alexa?! Have you ever heard of Mega Pokemon?! Professor Sycamore sent me on a journey to discover their origins." If you asked Calem he wouldn't even be able to tell you why he was doing what Professor Sycamore asked, it could of been because he had the bad habit of doing whatever adults told him to do.

Snapping her head around none of this made any sense to Grace. "Why would he ask you?! That's strange didn't you two just meet?"

"Who knows? Maybe he saw some potential in me." Calem snickered placing his arms behind his head.

Hearing her son's delusions somewhat irked Grace. _"I think you might be getting a little full of yourself."_

Tapping her chin Alexa searched the sky for an answer, it did sound familiar but nothing was coming to mind. "Sorry, I got nothing. But it does sounds like a juicy story." The editors at the Lumiose Press had been pressuring her to bring in a huge story. Just think if Alexa could bring in an article about some new form of evolution she could win a Pulitzer.

A light flashed as Helioptile finished charging Alexa's camera. "Helio!" Helioptile was small, lizard-like Pokémon. It possessed a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body was pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail black. The top of its head was black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. Two long, pointed frills hung from the sides of its head that awee black with yellow tips. The frills could stiffen and unfold. It had large eyes with blue irises and white pupils.

"Thanks a lot Helioptile," Alexa smiled taking her camera snapping some pictures. "I would be lost without you."

Such a bizarre looking Pokemon piqued his interest leaving his Pokedex to dictate. A 3-D image of Helioptile extended its frills as the device stated. _"Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon: The frills on either side of its head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. Classification: Electric/Normal. Behavior: This Pokemon is extremely timid it will zap anyone who approaches it haphazardedly."_

_"Man, Helioptile looks so freaking cool. Extending its frills to absorb electricity?! Pikachu get a clue,"_ snickered Calem closing the device. Even if Helioptile's typing was weird Calem wouldn't mind having one.

Standing on top of Gogoat's head, Chespin admired Helioptile before heading over greeting the frill lizard. "Ches?! Chespin!" Like the Pokedex said Helioptile was extremely timid and it inadvertedly blasted Chespin with a blast of lightning from its frills. Moving towards Chespin, Helioptile looked pretty remorseful about zapping him.

"Seriously Chespin?! You're way too friendly," Calem groaned walking over picking it up. When would Chespin learn his lesson being overtly friendly has gotten him blasted by not one, but two Pokémon. "Take it down a notch, bro."

Gently rubbing its head, Grace giggled. "I see Professor Sycamore let you keep Chespin." The Spiny Nut Pokémon was the perfect choice for Calem since their personalities were just so similar. "Its a regular cutie."

"Yeah, I know. He said I would need a Pokemon if I was gonna complete the Pokedex and find the Mega Pokemon." Calem retorted. Despite Chespin's antic, he believed that it would eventually become the strongest Pokemon in all of Kalos.

Holding her camera in front of her face Alexa focused the lense on Calem. "Oh I just had the best idea. I could document your first moments as a Pokemon trainer. I'll call it 'Birth of a Legend' how's that sound? Not too cheesy huh." However, there wasn't anything appealing of just taking some static photos what Alexa needed was an action shot. "I just got another idea. How about battling against my Helioptile it'll give me an awesome shot." While Alexa appeared eager to throw down with Calem, her Helioptile seemed not to be wanting to do this.

"Alright I guess I can give it a go," Calem considered wanting to see what Chespin had. Leaping off Gogoat's horns, Chespin landed in front of Helioptile ready to battle. The problem was he knew a lot when it came to Grass Pokémon due to his dealings with Gogoat, but he was totally clueless when it came to other types.

Leaning up against Gogoat, Grace clasped her hands together tightly giggling. "Oh goody! I get to watch my sweety pie's first battle."

Helioptile stood next to Alexa a bit frightened even its teeth chattered. Kneeling next to it, holding up her camera she grinned. "Let's make sure to get some excellent shots."Whenever she spoke the frill lizard Pokemon filled up with courage. "Since I'm here for a story I'll start things off. Helioptile use Charge."

Extending the frills around its neck, Helioptile tilted its head toward the sun absorbing in energy. "Helio!" Glowing brightly the Generator Pokemon charged up its electricity. Done charging Helioptile still with its frills stretched out faced Chespin hissing loudly, it was like a totally different Pokemon.

While both Chespin and Calem was stunned, Alexa attacked with no mercy. "Now use Thunder Shock." The tip of Helioptile's tail glowed as it released a stream of thunder from it zapping Chespin forcing the hedgehog backwards into some bushes. Being a Grass Pokémon, Electric attacks like that wouldn't of usually worked but since Helioptile's Thundershock was boosted by Charge, Chespin felt every jolt.

"Are you alright Chespin," asked Calem quickly running over. Leaves rained down onto the Spiny Nut Pokemon it was a good thing Chespin was a Grass Pokemon or Helioptile's Thundershock could of caused some major damage. Who would of thought just one attack would be so nerve wracking. "Okay its our turn now! Use Tackle."

Rolling out of the bushes, Chespin rushed over toward Helioptile hitting it with a powerful shoulder tackle. As Helioptile was sent careening through the air, Chespin danced around thinking it had won rejoicing in a sing-songy voice. "Chespin, Chespin." This was its first ever battle and just firing off an attack made Chespin feel alive.

"Stop it! We haven't won yet!" Calem exclaimed. Seriously was Chespin actually being a hotdog after launching just one attack.

"Uh un! Its not over yet cutie pie! Helioptile use Parabolic Charge!" cried Alexa still waiting to get some great shots of Chespin. Landing on its feet, Helioptile spread its frills charging electricity. A stream of electricity fired from the tip of its tail towards Chespin zapping its opponent and draining energy. The absorbed energy rejuvenated Helioptile causing its bruises to vanish. Shaking off the damage Helioptile glared at the Spiny Nut Pokémon hissing loudly. "Ahahaha...looking good partner."

With its frills extended it would be a lie if he didn't admit that Helioptile was intimidating. "Crap! Its healed! Hey, Chespin don't celebrate until we know we have won!" Calem groaned rubbing his temples he was feeling a headache coming on. He had heard that Kalos had Pokémon moves that he had never seen before and an Electric attack that heals the user was definitely something new. Taking a peek over at Helioptile, Calem still felt they had the advantage. "Alright use Vine Whip!"

Nodding at his master, Chespin braced itself hardening the spikes on top of its heading forcing out two vines that whizzed over the grass striking Helioptile across the face. "Chespin! Spin!"

His battling prowess came as a shock to Grace, all she ever heard was Calem complain_. "Hmmm...He's not bad. Maybe Aurea knew what she was talking about." _

"We can't let them gain momentum. Helioptile stop them with Thunder Wave," Alexa implored. Holding up its tail Helioptile released a weak jolt of electricity that snaked across the grass towards Chespin.

If Thunder Wave hit it would immediately paralyze Chespin, so how was Calem going to deal with this. During the battle he constantly stared at Chespin's armored back and that's where he got an idea. "Quickly curl up into a ball!" Being a hedgehog Chespin easily curled up into a ball. After curling up, Chespin appeared as a completely green ball with leafy spikes sticking out.

The continous electric attack caused Helioptile's Charge move from earlier began wearing off also taking away fierceness. "Helio?" With out the ferocity from the Charge, it was a sitting duck.

This was the opening that Calem was waiting for. "Its dazed and confused. Get in there and use Bite!" Rolling toward Helioptile, Chespin popped out of its ball chomping down on the Generator Pokemon.

Stepping in between them, Grace stopped the battle. "Alright that's enough. Helioptile is unable to battle leaving Chespin and Calem as the winners."

"We won? Did we actually win," Calem rejoiced with tears rolling down his tears.

After Chespin had defeated Helioptile, Alexa recalled the Generator Pokémon. "Hehehe...I'm not much of a trainer, but you were extremely skilled. You kinda reminds me of the kid I was just traveling with." After saying her piece she twirled about taking photos, Calem just stared at her; Alexa could be so bizarre.

Calem was left to his thoughts, he began muttering aloud. _"Still with the blackout I can't battle at the Lumiose Gym, so where am I gonna go?!"_

Since the Lumiose Gym was a definite no, Alexa tuned her camera getting an even better idea. "If you're not too busy you could head to Santalune City I'm sure Viola wouldn't mind battling you. Oh yeah you probably didn't know but my baby sister was recently made the Gym Leader there."

"Wah?" Calem's face was covered in disbelief, this was a moment that Alexa couldn't pass up and taking out her camera she snapped a photo of his bewildered expression. Could it be the same Viola who followed him around with her fuzzy little black worm thing. "No way."

"She's a brilliant photographer as well. Not as good as yours truly, but who is," Alexa snickered giving herself a compliment in the process. "While you were away she became extremely interested in Bug Pokémon, her Gym is filled with images of them. I fear she might be obsessed with them. I think she might be needing a boyfriend." After letting slip her sister needed a boyfriend she coyly looked at Calem, but he was still in shock.

Shaking his head after getting over the astonishment that Viola was a Gym Leader, Calem faced Alexa bowing. "Cool I'll head there. I knew it was a good idea talking to you. Not only are you hot Alexa, but you're so freaking smart."

_"Hehehehe...Stop it. You're gonna make me blush," _giggled Alexa pretending to be embarrassed.

What the heck was happening they just moved to Lumiose City and now she was about to be alone, Grace demanded some answers. "Wait? What?! You're just gonna leave?!"

"Of course I'm not gonna find out anything staying around here." Leaping back onto Gogoat's back, Calem patted the Mount Pokemon's back snickering. "Hey mom if you don't mind please let me borrow Gogoat. It'll make things a lot easier." In other words he was too lazy to walk throughout the Kalos region, it would be much simplier to just ride Gogoat. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Letting go of her baby was not easy for her, but she knew he had to go. "Hmmm...I don't see why not," Grace muttered folding her arms. "But only if its alright with Gogoat."

Stumping its feet, Gogoat bellowed. "Goat!" It reared up indicating that it would look out for Calem and Chespin, they did look like a couple of idiots.

Feeling outnumbered Grace gave in, but she faced Calem snarling. "Don't think you're slick. If you think you can use Gogoat in your Gym battles then you've got another thing coming."

Patting Gogoat on top of its head, Calem grinned at her. "Hehehe...chill out mom. I'm not gonna use Gogoat its already powerful, I want to make Chespin strong."

Alexa almost forget the most important part of journalism, what good were a bunch of pictures if she didn't have a story to follow. "Hold everything! Before you're off I need to get a quick interview." Handing her camera to Helioptile, she quickly grabbed a notepad from her backpack. "First things first. What's your favorite type of Pokémon?!"

Looking back and forth between Gogoat and Chespin, Calem shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmm...I guess it would have to be Grass Pokémon."

"Excellent answer. Okay next question when its comes to battling what is your philosophy?" Alexa asked jotting down his previous answer.

That was a good question what was Calem's approach to Pokémon battling. Grabbing his chin, he had to ponder this thought hard before coming to an answer. "I let it all hang out and put my trust in my Pokémon."

Sighing loudly Alexa appeared a little disappointed. "Kinda clichéd, but okay." That was bizarre how could Alexa be disappointed Calem just answered the question to the best of his abilities. "I know you have to get going, but I have just one more question. What do you hope to accomplish during your journey?"

Calem didn't even have to think about this question. "That's an easy one. I want to help Professor Sycamore discover the origins of Mega Pokémon, but aside from that I want to become the strongest trainer in all of Kalos." He knew his goal was ridiculous; how could he be the greatest trainer in Kalos if he didn't even know the identity of any of the gym Leaders or Elite Four, not to mention he was clueless as to who the Champion was. "I just can feel it in my gut!"

"Now that's a great answer," chuckled Alexa scribbling madly on her notepad. Folding the pad, she returned it to her knapsack chuckling. "There I have enough for my article now."

Fighting back the tears, Grace touched her son's arm smiling. "Go out there and show them the Rider Fighting Spirit! I'll be right here cheering my head off for you."

As Calem slowly departed from their dwelling riding on Gogoat, Alexa moved about taking a bunch of pictures. "That's going to make an excellent shot."

Slightly trembling, Grace watched her son with baited breath. "I'm worried Alexa. This is the first time he's ever been without me. "

Snapping a photo of Grace's sobbing face, Alexa tried consoling her. "I know its hard, but you have to let them spread their wings at some point. Trust me I know I went through the same thing with Viola."

* * *

A couple of seconds after Calem left riding Gogoat into the unknown, a young woman on a pair of rollerskates whizzed into their yard. Losing her balance she zoomed right pass Grace. Watching the young girl stumble around before crashing into a trash can, Alexa gasped. "Korrina?! What's the Shalour City Gym Leader doing all the way out?" As Korrina stumbled trying to pull her oversized helmet out of the dumpster, Alexa couldn't resist getting a couple of pictures. _"I could use this picture in a Gym Leader blooper feature."_

Landing on a fence post, Lucario howled. "Arwooo!" Its antennas trembled, but it didn't see a trace of the aura it had sensed. "Grawlllll!"

Pulling a stinky banana peel off her head, Korrina glanced up at the fence groaning. "What do you mean the aura is gone?!"

Horrified by the young girl destroying her front yard, Grace stomped over screaming. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"No, no, no! Its not like that ma'am. I was looking for someone, but they don't seem to be around here," screeched Korrina trying to stand back up, but she was wobbly on her rollerblades falling back down.

Approaching the startled trainer, Alexa tuned her camera quietly inquiring. "Um...Excuse me Korrina, but are you perhaps looking for Calem?!"

_"Calem?!" _huffed Korrina trying to stand back up. She felt like she was going to pass out from all the running around she had been doing.

"What business do you have with my son, miss?" Grace really didn't understand what Korrina was going on about because the person missing from their group was her son. "He was the only other person here." She could be like a Mama Ursaring when it came to her son.

From a young age Korrina learned to respect her elders, that was the first thing her grandfather taught her. Bowing profusely she apologized. "No, ma'am! We're not going to hurt your son. I just want to talk to him, his aura seems to be drawing in my Lucario."

Alexa snapped multiple photos of Lucario grinning. "Wow I didn't know Calem was such an important person." She was beginning to regret not trailing him.

A twinge of jealousy could be heard in Korrina's voice as she spoke. "I wouldn't say he was important per se, but it is interesting that Lucario is drawn to him. Even my aura doesn't enthrall him."

Still though Alexa's reporter intuition was ringing, she was obviously hiding something. "Say Korrina why are you looking for Calem? Is something going down."

"Like I said I just want to chat," Korrina exclaimed; she was so dramatic it was apparent she was hiding something.

However, seeing as Korrina meant no harm to Calem, Grace decided to share information with her. "Alright. If you want to catch up to him you better hurry up he's off to Santalune City." Leaning forward Korrina started taking off before being stopped by Grace. "He's riding on a Gogoat you can't miss him." Hearing Grace's words, Lucario took off not even waiting for its trainer.

"Will you wait for me?!" Kickflipping and landing on a guard rail, Korrina waved towards Alexa and Grace grinning. "Thanks."

Rubbing her hands together deviously, Alexa cackled. "Hehehehe...I knew coming here was a good idea. I'll just have to keep an eye on Calem he just might get me that Pulitzer or even a Peabody."

Raising an eyebrow, Grace lamented. "Is that all you care about?!" She was seriously becoming annoyed with Alexa. "You have a one track mind."

* * *

**A/N: After a rocky first battle against Alexa, Calem and Chespin received their first Pokémon victory. With a twinkle in his eye, Calem is now on his way to Santalune City will he be reunited with his childhood friend Viola and win his first Kalos badge? Hmmm...Sadly when will Korrina and Lucario catch up with Calem and what do they want with him anyway? Chapter 2 is finished. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Three Fine Dining**


	3. Fine Dining

**Last time on Calem's Quest: After getting Chespin from Professor Sycamore I returned home where I found my mom getting interview by Alexa, a hotshot journalist. Alexa was famous the world over for her articles on Pokémon. I tried asking her about Mega Evolution, but she didn't have any clues. Out of the blue she decided to challenge me to a Pokémon battle I was to be the subject of an article she was writing. After a close battle I ended defeating her Helioptile. Now I'm off to enter the Kalos League wish me luck!**

**Pokémon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Three**

**Fine Dining**

It seemed after walking around Lumiose City for awhile that our hero Calem was completely lost_. _Totally disorientated he rode Gogoat pass the same bakery at least three times, he knew it was the same bakery because of the Slurpuff sitting outside the building. _"Gah, I should of asked Alexa for directions! What the heck is wrong with me?!" _What Calem needed was some place to gain his bearing and the perfect place to do this was the Pokémon Center.

Dismounting Gogoat, Calem returned it to its Pokeball smirking. "You must be exhausted after lugging me around all day. Take a long rest you deserve it." It was time to finally move on, however Kalos was so out there that Calem never knew what to expect. Staring at the center it looked normal enough from the outside.

Walking inside Calem witnessed all the amenities of your typical Pokémon Center, where one could find a front desk, a lobby with vending machines, a Pokeball room, an Emergency Room with plenty of beds for injured Pokémon, a recovery room, a waiting room, rooms for lodging, and a cafeteria. The lobby possessed a large widescreen TV, so Trainers could watch typically Pokémon-oriented shows, such as Kalos Live, and major competitions like the Pokémon Leagues of each region or even the Grand Festival.

Sitting behind a desk Nurse Joy warmly greeted her newest visitor. "Bonjour welcome to the Lumiose Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy was a young woman in her early twenties with swirly pink hair and she had the appearance of a normal nurse where she wore a pink dress. A white apron and a white beret complete with a red cross fitted snugly on top of her head.

Following Nurse Joy around the hospital was Sylveon, a small fox-like Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There were two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows were pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers were pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It had four short legs with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes were blue with white pupils and no visible sclera.

Approaching him, Sylveon waved its feelers around Calem's Pokeballs sensing that his Pokémon were exhausted. Wrapping its ribbon-like antenna's around Calem's Pokeball, it took the balls from him yelping. "Syl! Eon!" Facing Nurse Joy, Sylveon handed her Calem's Pokeballs.

Placing her hands on her hips Nurse Joy scolded her assistant. "Um...We've been over this Sylveon you can't just take someone's Pokeball without permission."

Calem turned on his Pokedex witnessing the hologram of Sylveon. _"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee: It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. Classification: Fairy."_

Staring at his Pokedex that was strange just what was a Fairy Pokémon, Calem had never heard of them before. "Huh?! What's a Fairy Pokemon?!"

"Hmm...You must be from abroad. Well its was thought for years that Fairy-type Pokémon were only native to Kalos," Nurse Joy explained to the confused young trainer. "That was until Professor Sycamore discovered that Pokémon from other regions like Clefairy and Marill possess Fairy capabilities."

Typing away on her computer, Nurse Joy brought up a chart with all eighteen Pokémon types on the overhead monitor. Glancing over at Calem, she then continued her lecture. "Fairy-type attacks are strong against Dragon, Fighting, and Dark Pokémon types and resisted by Fire, Poison, and Fire types; Fairy-type Pokémon are weak to Poison- and Steel-type attacks, resist Fighting-, Bug-, and Dark-type attacks, and are immune to Dragon-type attacks."

_"Really?! I might need to catch one of them." _Calem's mouth dropped opened, Fairy Pokémon couldn't be hit with Dragon attacks?! What kind of madness was this. Still though he had to nod his head in astonishment Calem was amazed by her depth of knowledge, if anyone would know anything about Mega Pokémon it would be Nurse Joy_. "Um...You sure know a lot. Do you happen to know anything about Mega Evolution?"_

"Oh my what is that?!" giggled Nurse Joy not even opening up her eyes. Leaning over the counter, motioning for him to come close her expression suddenly changed. _"Shhh...I wouldn't be asking a whole lot of questions about that. It'll bring you nothing, but trouble." _There was something frightening about her response, so Calem decided to just let it be.

Not too sure of himself, he dropped his head mumbling. "Okay then?!"

Thinking it would be best to change the subject, Nurse Joy motioned for the red device in his possession smiling. "Since you're a protégé of Professor Sycamore I'm assuming you're here to register for the Kalos League." Once she convinced Calem to give her his Pokedex, Nurse Joy placed it into the computer on her desk. Typing away as usual, suddenly Calem's Profile appeared on the overhead monitor.

Looking up at the screen, he saw a photo of himself along with his specs. 'Calem Rider, Age: 14, Hometown: Lumiose City. Pokémon Owned: Chespin, Gogoat.' Seeing Gogoat on the monitor, he quickly turned toward Nurse Joy squealing. "No, Gogoat isn't my Pokémon; he belongs to my mother." It wouldn't be so bad if Gogoat listened to him, but his mother specifically told it not to help him in gym battles.

"I see, but since a trainer can only carry six Pokeballs at any time it'll be in your data until you send it back to your mother," Nurse Joy explained there was nothing she could do.

Once all Calem's information was entered into the database, Nurse Joy faced him handing him a couple things important for his journey. "There you go Calem Rider is all registered to compete in the Kalos League. Please take your league issued Trainer's Card, Badge Case, a couple of Pokeballs, and a complimentary Holo Caster. The Holo Caster is a device created by Lysandre Labs, it has a detailed map of the entire Kalos region, information on any trainer you many encounter and it allows people to communicate with each other through holograms."

Holding up the Holo Caster, Calem stared at it with some doubt. "Are you sure it can do all that?!" It looked pretty much like a wristwatch.

Nodding her head rapidly, Nurse Joy implored. "Of course Lysandre is considered a genius; he founded his own company when he was just seven years old. However he is quite strange." This Lysandre's personality sounded awfully familiar, but Calem couldn't place it.

* * *

Exiting the Pokemon Center, Calem found himself on Vernal Avenue. Turning on his Holo Caster a hologram of Lumiose appeared: Lumiose City, A dazzling metropolis of art and artifice, located in the very heart of the Kalos region." Deciding to give Gogoat a break, Calem took upon himself to walk around Lumiose City.

Wandering around the packed streets Calem could hear his stomach rumbling and he felt it would be best to get something to eat. Glancing up at the buildings all the signs were in French so he couldn't even understand them. "I probably should of picked up the Translator's Guide from the airport. Picking a random café he approached it and standing in front of Cafe Le Wow, a garcon welcomed customers inside. "Welcome to Café Le Wow monsieur. Today we have a prepared by none other than Siebold."

_"Huh?! I wonder who is Siebold?!" _mumbled Calem walking pass the garcon. Taking a seat at the back of the café, Calem reached for his menu but sadly it was in French. _"Hmm...Are French fries French food?!" _

A socialite sat in her chair giggling. "Its not often that Siebold leaves the manor to prepare food for anyone."

"I know dear! We are so lucky," her husband, a gentlemen snickered.

Facing the extremely rich couple, Calem just had to ask. "So who is this Siebold?! The way you all worship him I can only assume he's a chef, right?! I wonder if he's as good a chef as the Striaton Trio?!" Apparently opening his mouth was a huge mistake, all the guests in the cafe stared at him with very horrified expressions. "What did I say something weird?"

"How dare you compare Siebold to those triplets. Its like comparing Chef Boyardee to fine French cuisine," the gentlemen exploded at him. That sounded harsh Calem had eaten at the Striaton Restaurant before and he wouldn't compare Cilan, Chili, and Cress' cuisine to some can food. "And you call yourself a Marquis!"

Digging in his ear, Calem asked. "A what?!"

Seeing as the young trainer was disturbing the guests, the disgruntled garcon walked over to him. "Excuse me monsieur, but what rank are you?"

Trying his best to understand his menu, Calem glanced at the waiter replying. "Um...I don't know! What that is it anyway?"

The garcon had heard enough. _"I should of known by your disheveled appearance that you were a lowly Baron." _Lifting Calem up by his collar, the garcon quickly ushered him out of the cafe. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." Tossing the bewildered youth into the street the waiter seethed. "Get out and don't show your face here again. Not until you have more style."

Banging his fist in the street, Calem hollered. "Hey you can't treat me like that!"

All the commotion caught the attention of another youth walking down the avenue. "That's was pretty slick, son. The way you tried entering that snooty dump was pretty fly." snickered Remy, his brown eyes locked onto him. Honestly Calem couldn't understand one word out of his mouth, it was like Remy was speaking another language. "I was just tellin' Pancham to just let go. Its all about YOLO! Dat's what me and Pokémon live by, kid. Yo, where's my manners?! Da name's Remy."

Remy, about Calem's age, had dark brown skin, he wore a gray knit wool cap with a white Pokeball emblem on front it that covered his long black shoulder length dreadlocks. He wore a gray hooded sweatshirt, some black baggy jeans with a chain hanging from the back pocket, and a pair of red Converse sneakers.

Calem had no clue what this individual was talking about. "YOLO?! Is that some kinda Pokémon?"

"Nah, YOLO is my moniker it stands for You Only Live Once," smirked Remy shaking his head. "It means to do whateva ya want since life is so short."

Quickly shaking Remy's hand, he casually introduced himself. "Oh...I'm Calem by the way."

Just like his trainer, Chespin made his way over to Pancham extending its paws introducing himself. "Chespin! Spin!"

"Cham! Pan! Pancham!" Pancham looked Chespin up and down before snickering under its breath while chewing on its leaf.

Pancham was a mammalian Pokémon that resembled a young panda. Its head was short and its puffy tail was white. There were tufts of fur on top of their head and on their cheeks. There were black circles around its eyes, and its ears were also black. The upper body and hind feet were black, while the lower body was a dark gray. It possessed dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There were small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. In its mouth this Pokémon carried a small, green leaf.

Even Calem was forced to admit how cool Pancham looked and he took out his Pokedex. A 3-D Pancham materialized as the device beeped. _"Pancham, the Playful Pokémon: It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark. Classification: Fighting." _

Rubbing the top of Pancham's head, Remy lectured it. "Chill out Pancham. It ain't no use to front. These boys are cool." Being petted like that Pancham couldn't help, but display a goofy grin. Focusing his attention back on Calem he asked. "So what're ya doing in Lumoise?! I heard the gym's outta commission."

"Huh?! If you're talking about Lumiose Gym it's shutdown because of the blackout, but since I don't have any badges a friend of mine suggested I go to Santalune City first," Calem sighed reflecting on his situation.

It felt great to find another trainer in the same boat, Remy snickered. "So, youse a noob like me huh?! I don't have a badge either me and Pancham just left Dendemillie Town a few days ago. I had to leave it was cold as heck there." Despite not even knowing Calem all that well, Remy shared his reason for existence. "Aight! Listen up I plan on being da biggest fish in all of Kalos." Remy was a lot like Calem when it came to Pokémon.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be top dog around here," Calem grinned flashing a toothy smile.

A bit of tension wafted around them. "Is that so!" chuckled Remy slapping him on the back. Before he could continue he heard Calem's stomach rumbling. Taking a glance at their surroundings, Remy motioned toward a café further down the street. "You got the munchies huh? Cool, I know where we can get some grub. Café Le Nah lets anyone eat there." Witnessing that Calem was basically a wide-eyed tourist, Remy took it upon himself to lead him there.

Following behind Remy, Calem smacked his lips. "This is so cool. I haven't had French food since the last time I visited an Olive Garden."

Remy stopped dead in his tracks allowing Calem to crash into his back. Slowly turning around he sighed. "What're you blabbering about Olive Garden is an Italian restaurant not a French one. No wonder you got kicked out of Cafe Le Wow."

"Speaking of that place what was that crack about me being a lowly Baron?" asked Calem, he had never been treating so poorly.

Since the people of Kalos were mostly French they put an emphasis on style. Remy explained. "Check it! Kalos is notorious for putting people in tiny boxes. Here there are six ranks Baron being the lowest for newbies like us, then there's Viscount, Earl, Marquis, Duke and finally Grand Duke."

There it was Café Le Nah, it wasn't as big as Cafe Le Wow. Entering Calem noticed that it was packed to the brim with loud, nosy young trainers mostly low rankers. "Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider?" asked waiter approaching them carrying a couple of menus.

Scratching his head, Calem was totally in the dark. "Uh...yeah."

Remy unlike Calem, could understand French and he answered the water. "Its cool I got this. Yeah we're here for the lunchtime special!"

"Veuillez cette façon," replied the garcon leading them through the café he showed them towards their seats.

Eagerly awaiting their order the garcon made a suggestion. "Je me permets de suggérer la Soupe au Pistou."

Calem watched in amazement as Remy ordered. "Nah, we'll take the steak au poivre and some Duchess potates."

"Bon choix sir," smiled the garcon bowing taking their menus away.

Leaning in toward Remy, Calem whispered. _"Are you nuts all that stuff sounded expensive! I don't have any money?!"_

"It'll be cool Café Le Nah is famous for letting trainers battle to pay for their meals," Remy grinned.

Returning from the kitchen, the garcon placed their dishes on the table smiling. "Bon appetite!"

Taking a bite of his meal, Calem was wrapped by its delicious flavors. "Mmmmmm." His steak was so tender that his fork breached it very easily, and the juices from the meat dripped onto his pototaes. Chewing every piece he was lost in a sea of deliciousness.

Once the garcon waltzed over with the check, Remy stopped his coldly stating. "Sorry dude, but we're broke."

Tearing up the check, the garcon smirked. "Hmm...I see! Well folks its looks like its battle time."

"What the heck?! You can speak English?!" barked a wide-eyed Calem.

"Yeah! You see the owner is bit eccentric. He mandates that we speak to all the guests in French," explained the garcon. Pressing a button underneath a table, a couple of the tables in the café vanished turning the center of the diner into a battlefield. "The owner enjoys a Pokémon battle more than anything else so he'll take one over someone paying for a meal." Shaking his head he glanced at the ceiling. _"At this rate we'll go out of business sooner or later. Getting vegetables from Ramos' farm isn't cheap either."_

Getting annoyed Calem pointed at Remy seething. "I bet this was your plan all along!"

"Yo, but think of it this way: YOLO!" Remy snickered his motto made Calem's stomach churn.

After defeating Alexa earlier Calem was itchy to battle again. "Fine, I wanna test Chespin some more anyway!"

Gathering the attention of the other guests, the garcon exclaimed. "Alright everyone gather around we're having a Café Le Nah battle. Lets see since you're both rookies let's just make it a one on one battle!"

"Yo! Pancham rock der world with Arm Thrust!" Remy ordered starting things of with a bang. Moving across the wooden floor, Pancham repeatedly hit Chespin its hands, bringing them forward to hit the Spiny Nut Pokémon one after the other.

Taking his turn Calem shrieked. "That's not enough to stop us. Chespin use Tackle!" Chespin rumbled over to Pancham hammering the Playful Pokémon with a powerful shoulder tackle. Pancham was surprised by Chespin's strength stumbling backwards. "Now hammer it with Vine Whip!"

"Chespin! Spin!" eeped Chespin hardening the spikes on top of its heading forcing out two vines that whizzed over blasting Pancham across the face.

Stroking his chin, Remy chuckled he might of underestimated Chespin. "Never judge a book by its cover. Alright I get it! Pancham use Work Up!"

"Cham! Pancham!" irked Pancham it then stood up straight reaching its hands up in the air, raising its attack power.

"Okay Chespin use Bite!" screeched Calem making his first mistake. Leaping into the air the Spiny Nut Pokémon chomped down on the Pancham's arm. However, the Playful Pokémon lifted up its arm staring at Chespin with a puzzled expression.

Remy was obviously disturbed by such a rookie mistake. "Yo what's up bro? Dark moves ain't gone work on Pancham." Calem just nodded slowly pretending he understood what he said. "Shake it off!"

"Cham! Pan," Pancham scoffed throwing Chespin causing it to slide across a table.

"Its about time we wrapped dis up!" grinned Remy pointing at their opponent. "Pancham fire off a Karate Chop!" Running toward its opponent, Pancham's hand glowed white as it struck Chespin with the side of its open hand. The vicious blow cracked the table in half and even though Chespin tried its hardest to stand back up it dropped back down unconscious.

"That's it! Chespin is unable to battle, Pancham is the winner," the garcon announced stopping the battle. Turning his attention to the crowd he welcomed their applause. "Everybody give our young guests a hand. Their Pokémon battled superbly."

After defeating Chespin, Pancham did its level best to glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning it after Remy patted it on top of the head. "No need to front Pancham these are our homies."

Picking up Chespin, Calem rocked the Spiny Nut Pokémon in his arms. "Sorry we lost buddy. I guess we still have a long way to go." Nothing could keep Chespin down it was already over the lost wriggling free from Calem and congratulating Pancham.

In the back of the cafe, Korrina was stuffing her face. She was starving she hadn't eaten anything since they left Shalour City. Another garcon inside of Cafe Le Nah tried getting her to leave. _"I don't know why you insist on eating in our establishment Lady Korrina you're a Marchioness."_

Korrina faced him smiling with a mouth full of food. "Mpp hhh! Der yorxx fees is tha bust!" (No way! Your food is that best!) She might of been a high class lady, but she had absolutely no table manners.

Watching her stuff her face like a Tepig, Lucario shook its head in disappointment sighing. _"Groaaaa!"_ To be honest Lucario was peeved that they were even in the café it rather be out there searching for the aura. Its antennas suddenly lifted up all by themselves signaling it toward the aura from earlier. "Arwooo!" The aura was so strong that it pulled the Aura Pokémon towards the back of the café.

With a mouth full of spaghetti, Korrina mumbled. "Wfregg hy Rucario?!" (What's up Lucario?!)

Holding out his hand fist bumping Calem, Remy grinned. "Dat battle was intense. I knew I wuz right bout you!"

"Oh yea! If you're looking to get to Santalune City just go down Parterre Way and you'll be der!" After saying his piece Remy turned walking out of the café. "Aight kid I'm off! Remember its all about the motto: YOLO!"

Ready to move on himself Calem turned around and he came face to face with a growling Lucario. "Arwooooo!"

"W...What do you want?!" he squealed shielding himself.

Skating up to where Calem stood, Korrina quickly apologized. "Sorry about that! Are you OK? Its been antsy for awhile now! It all started while we were doing some special training and all of a sudden my Lucario dashed off... Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by these boys' aura or something?"

Lucario nodded slowly. "Growwww!"

Popping open his Pokedex, Calem was relieved to see a familiar Pokémon even if it was vicious. A hologram of Lucario appeared. "_Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu: By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. Classification:Fighting/Steel."_

Lucario's antennas tinged as it sniffed around Calem. "Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!" snickered Korrina folding her arms. "See, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it... Oops! I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself! I'm Korrina, I used to be the Shalour City Gym Leader."

Korrina was leaning in a little too close for Calem's comfort. "Um...Alright. I'm Calem."

* * *

**A/N: It looks like Calem has found a new friend and rival in the brash Remy. After wandering around Lumiose City for so long Korrina finally found Calem. There you have it folks Chapter 3 is done. Stay tuned for Chapter Four Back to Basics**

Translation:

Bonjour- hello

Comment puis-je vous aider- How can I help you

Veuillez cette façon- Please this way

Je me permets de suggérer la- May I suggest the

Bon choix sir- Good choice sir

bon appetite- enjoy


	4. Back to Basics

**Last time on the Quest of Calem: I tried leaving Lumiose City, but it was os big that kept on getting lost. After wandering to the nearby Pokemon Center where I met Nurse Joy and her assistant Sylveon. I tried asking her about Mega Pokemon, but her reply was bizarre so while there I registered for the Kalos League. I once again tried leaving Lumiose City, but got lost again. After getting kicked out of the snooty Café Le Wow where I was referred to as a Baron, I met Remy and his Pancham. Remy was a pretty upstanding guy even though I couldn't understand a word he said. Seriously what the heck does YOLO even mean? Anyway we ate at Cafe Le Nah where you could pay for your meal by battling. However Chespin was defeated by Pancham. Now I'm off on my own again.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been busy**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Four**

**Back to Basics**

It seemed that Korrina long and arduous search had finally came to end, but much to her surprise Calem was leisurely strolling out of Café Le Nah. Throwing her hands up in a fit of rage, she screeched. "Hey where are you going?!" Tossing a few coins on the table, Korrina took off chasing after him. "Will you wait up!" All of this running around was murder on her thighs.

Appearing out of nowhere grabbing Calem's arm, Lucario seemed drawn to the Mega Ring around his wrist howling. 'Arwooooo!"

"What did you say?! He has a Mega Ring?!" Korrina barked skating up she was always left behind.

Snatching his arm away Calem grumbled. "You're Lucario is pretty cool, but it needs to learn something about boundaries." Wait just a minute how did Korrina know about the Mega Ring, maybe she had information on Mega evolution. He was about to open his mouth, but paused when he reflected on Nurse Joy's words from earlier. "Um...could you call him off?"

Even Korrina was annoyed by its behavior. "Lucario back off. You don't sniff me like that."

"Arwoo..." Lucario howled explaining himself.

Touching its shoulders, Korrina sighed. "I know you're excited, but don't act weird." Wait...could she actually understand Lucario?

_"Uh...Good luck with that," _Calem groaned seriously put off by Lucario. Looking down at Chespin, he grinned. "Okay let's get going."

* * *

Taking his first few steps out of Lumiose City, Calem was never so relieved to see nature. Checking his Holo Caster he learned. 'Parterre Way, This famed path's perfectly designed and executed gardens are its highlight and a special point of pride.' Despite his appearance Remy was telling the truth, but Calem didn't dwell on it too long. Thoughts of capturing his first wild Pokemon danced around his head even if didn't have the first clue about actually capturing Pokémon.

"Take in that air Chespin! This is nature," Calem sniggered filling his lungs with fresh air.

This was the first time Chespin had ever been out in nature. "Chespin! Ches!" It would pretend to be a wild Pokémon back at the lab annoying Fennekin and Froakie.

Highstepping through the route he hummed a familiar tune to himself. _"I will be the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land. Searching far and wide. Each Pokémon, to understand. The power that's inside. Pokémon. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokémon. Oh, you're my best friend. In a world we must defend. Pokémon. A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokémon. Gotta catch 'em all."_

Pulling on Calem's pant legs, Chespin interrupted his concert letting him know that Korrina and Lucario were following them. _"Chespin."_

"What's wrong?!" asked Calem it wasn't like Chespin to be hesitant about anything. When he turned around he noticed that Korrina was behind him and she came to a halt as his gaze locked onto her. Not this weirdo again. "Um...Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. You're just paranoid," Korrina scoffed turning her head. She furiously tried thinking up an excuse. "This is the only route to Santalune City!"

That was true, this was the only way to Santalune City and he didn't have any proof that Korrina was following him. "Fine, do whatever you want but stay outta my way." Ah...who cared about her, Calem was after a much bigger prize his first Pokémon. Then he heard it, Calem could hear something rustling in the bushes. "Wha...What was that?!" Without giving it much thought Calem dived head first into the bushes.

A small shadowy figure leapt over him. "Bunnelby! Bun!" chirped Bunnelby hopping out of the bushes. It was a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes.

A 3-D Bunnelby hopped around on his Pokedex's screen as it read. _"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon: __It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly. __Classification: Normal."_

_"Its a Bunnelby. Too bad they're not all that strong," _mumbled Korrina watching from afar.

Seeing as Korrina was still there, Calem decided to show off. Leaning back he smirked. "Keep your eyes peeled and watch how a master does it!". Reaching into his backpack he then grabbed a Pokeball.

Watching Bunnelby chomp on Oran berry, Calem with all his might flung the Pokeball. "Cherish the final fleeting moments of freedom." However Bunnelby caught Calem's Pokeball between its shovel-like ears, before throwing it back at him. The Digging Pokémon probably threw it back with too much force as the Pokeball smashed into Calem's face knocking him onto his behind. _"Owwwwwww."_

Chespin toddled over to where Calem had landing concerned with his safety. "Hey! What do you they you're doing?! Everybody knows you have to damage a Pokémon before capturing it," Korrina growled skating over to him. "That stuff is basic."

"I...I know that! I was just testing you," Calem irked lying through his teeth. "Now if you'd kindly mind your own business. I'll catch Bunnelby for sure this time." Glancing back at Bunnelby, he was finally ready to battle with Chespin. Too bad Bunnelby had other ideas hopping high into the sky, the Digging Pokémon spiraled back towards the ground digging a burrow with its massive ears. "Oh no! Its getting away."

Elbowing Lucario, Korina teased him. _"Are you sure about this guy?!"_

Trying to play off his embarrassment, Calem placed his arms behind his head grinning. "Whatever! I don't need such a weak Pokemon. I'll catch the next one for sure."

"How about battling the next one, genius?!" groaned Korrina sarcastically.

Annoyed by her constant remarks, Calem snapped. "Shut up! Just let me think."

Running around the forest greeting every Pokémon he came across, Chespin had cornered a small bug crawling up a tree. "Chespin! Chesp!"

"Screeee..." a Scatterbug squeaked worming its way up the side of a tree. Scatterbug was a small, black, insectoid Pokémon with a large head that took up most of its body. The head was bisected by a line that ran from the forehead to the mouth, where it splits off. It had large khaki-colored eyes with square black pupils and no visible sclera. One tooth poked out of its small mouth, and there were three white hairs on top of its head. Scatterbug had a three-segmented abdomen with two small, nubby legs on each segment. A white ruff of fur ran around its neck, and there was a large beige spot on its rear.

Wriggling around the Pokedex's screen was a Scatterbug model as it stated. _"Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon: The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate."_

Snapping his fingers, Calem exclaimed. "Good work! I knew I could count on you Chespin." Making his way over, he ordered. "We have to battle a Pokémon in order to capture it. Fine then let's start off with Vine Whip." Firing a vine from the spikes on top of its head, Chespin knocked Scatterbug off the tree and onto the ground. "Now its time to get focused."

"Be careful! Scatterbug is a Bug Pokemon it has the advantage," cried Korrina trying to warn him.

"Pfft...I can handle this," Calem smirked not taking his opponent seriously. "Okay Chespin use Tackle."

"Chespin! Chesp!" Chespin eeked ramming into Scatterbug delivering a powerful shoulder tackle. Let's be honest Chespin was not very powerful, its attack barely had any effect on Scatterbug.

Inching over, Scatterbug's teeth glowed white, growing slightly longer. It then bit down on Chespin repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting. "Screee...Beeee!" The attack was super-effective causing Chespin a great deal of pain.

"I told you! Chespin is at a disadvantage. Grass Pokémon are weak against Bug Pokémon," Korrina screeched standing behind him.

"That doesn't matter. Chespin can't lose," Calem griped. He couldn't fathom his Chespin losing to a Bug Pokémon. "Since you want to chomp down on us Scatterbug we'll return the favor. You use Bite." Lunging for Scatterbug, the Spiny Nut Pokemon chomped down on the Scatterdust Pokémon's head.

Once Chespin spit out Scatterbug it bounced around screaming. "Screee!"

Grabbing another Pokeball from his satchel, Calem tossed it at the Scatterdust Pokémon. "Okay Scatterbug I hope you enjoyed your final fleeting moments of freedom." The Pokeball opened ensnaring Scatterbug as Calem watched as it rocked back and forth. _"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" _Scatterbug was determined not to be caught breaking free of the Pokeball. "Ahhhhhhhh..."

Glaring over at them, Scatterbug opened its mouth and fired three white sticky strings from its mouth at Chespin and Calem. When the strings reached them, it wrapped itself around them restraining their bodies. "Man...That's some String Shot!" laughed Korrina doubling over. She backed up when it became clear that Scatterbug was aiming for revenge. "Uh oh...Its not done yet!" Scatterbug shook its tiny body releasing waves of orange powder hitting Calem and Chespin, paralyzing them. "Stun Spore too?! This is too much."

_"Chespin...," _whined Chespin barely able to breath. To make matters worst, Calem was bound on top of him.

All of this was hilarious, but Korrina knew that Calem and Chespin were in serious danger. "Alright I'm coming. You better be glad I had a Paralyz Heal!" Skating over to where Calem and Chespin were struggling spraying them with medicine from a yellow bottle. After getting spritzed Calem and Chespin were able to move, the Spiny Nut Pokémon chewed through the threads freeing himself.

Ripping sticky silk off his face, Calem turned to see Korrina's smug expression. "I don't want to hear one word from you."

"What?! I thought you could handle this," Korrina giggled. Placing a hand on her forehead, she then sighed. "Also stop with that last moments of freedom thing its just creepy."

Once Calem turned around Scatterbug had already wriggled away. "Darn it! It got away."

Seeing as Calem was walking off again, Korrina exclaimed. "Wait a minute, kid. You can't go flying of by the seat of your pants. You need to think things through."

After striking out twice, Calem lashed out. "Leave me alone. Don't think you can tell me what to do. You don't even know me!" She had some nerve, Calem would show her. Storming off he would prove that he could catch a Pokémon. Stomping through the forest he noticed what appeared to a dark, dank cave. Carefully approaching the suspicious cavern, Calem wondered. _"Huh?! What's a cave doing in a forest?!" _No, it didn't matter all that he needed to do was catch a Pokémon.

Poking his head inside he cried. "Hello?" But all he was greeted by was an echo.

Trying her best to keep up on her rollerblades, Korrina exclaimed. "Where did he go off to this time?!"

Even Korrina stepped foot into the cave, she looked up witnessing some Noibat. They were a lavender-colored bat-like Pokémon. Each had two clawed fingers on the two long toes on each of their foot. The Noibat's hips and chest were covered in black fur. Every Noibat had large yellow eyes and two purple teardrop-shaped spots in the front of their faces. The Noibat also had large tear-drop shaped ears that resembled loudspeakers. Dealing with an idiot like Calem, Korrina knew he had to be inside. _"Oh no!" _She had to find Calem before things got bad.

Just like she thought Calem had discovered the Noibat. Taking out his Pokedex, a 3-D sleeping Noibat appeared on the screen as it stated. _"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon: They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz. Classification: Flying/Dragon."_

_"Its a Dragon?! It looks like a regular bat to me," _mumbled Calem stroking his chin. Whatever they were just Pokémon and Pokémon were meant to be captured.

_"There you are! Are you nuts we need to get out of here." _Even Korrina was wary of the Noibat leaning forward she preceded to whisper. _"Hey Calem let's go you don't understand, but Noibat are extremely dangerous!"_

Shaking his head Calem was determined to show his mettle. "No way I'm gonna catch one of those things."

_"Now's not the time to act like a fool!" _Korrina screamed barely above a whisper. _"Don't be stupid!"_

Struggling to think of a comeback, he only came up with. "No way stupid is what I do best!" Embarrassing himself again, he faced Chespin ordering. "Whatever! Just get ready."

Angered that they were disturbed by their ridiculous bickering, the Noibat left their perches on the cave's ceiling pointing their speaker-like ears towards Calem's group releasing a high-pitched screeching. The shrieks were so loud that a beam of shockwaves that distorted the air became visible. Covering her ears Korrina whined. "Ahhhh...Its Screech let's get outta here!" Chasing them out of the cave, the Noibat flapped their wings and light blue crescent shaped blades were released from the tips of its wings at them.

"I can't believe they fired an Air Cutter at us!" seethed Korrina staring daggers back at the cave.

Hours had passed and the entire day just seemed to go that way, no matter what Calem tried he and Chespin would just humiliate themselves. Staring at the camp fire he had lit, Calem reflected on his worthlessness. _"Ugh...What is wrong with me?! I can't even catch one freaking Pokémon." _Burying his face in his hands he groaned loudly. Chespin waddled over trying to console him. _"I'm so sorry Chespin. I'm only letting you down."_

_"Chespin," _even Chespin was depressed. The ringing in its ears wouldn't subside.

_"This is bad. He's getting too discouraged," _mumbled Korrina to herself. However, Calem seemed so pitiful that she couldn't pick on him. Moving over next to him and speaking barely above a whisper. _"Hey cheer up its not that bad. Its not easy to catch a Pokémon, but I'm sure I can help you."_

_"And how can you help? I'm a lost cause," _groaned Calem oozing self-loathing. "I should just go home!"

Patting him on the back, she snickered. "Like I said I'm the former Shalour City Gym Leader, so I'm more than qualified to be your coach."

Tilting his head from the campfire, Calem inquired. "I've been meaning to ask you about that how are you a former Gym Leader?"

Stamping her feet, Korrina roared. "Don't ask questions! Do you want me to be your coach or what?!"

"Sure why not?! I might as well give it a shot," Calem reluctantly agreed. With everything decided Korrina said that they would have a fresh start on his training in the morning. Grabbing his sleeping bag, Calem drifted off into dreamland. For some strange reason Calem couldn't shake the feeling that this was what Korrina had wanted the whole time.

* * *

Early the next morning Calem snored loudly having another one of his delusional dreams. _"Emmmm...Ladies don't fight. There's enough Calem to go around."_ Plopping out of the tree it slept in, Lucario landed in front of Calem watching him sleep. In his sleep Calem grabbed Lucario's paw kissing it. _"Ooooooo...That's right baby."_

Snatching his paw away, Lucario barked. "Grahhhhh!"

"Gahhhhhhh!" Calem snapped waking up abruptly. Watching Lucario wipe its paw on a tree branch, he exclaimed. "What were you doing standing over me?! Wait...Were you watching me sleep?!"

Korrina returned with Gogoat carrying large tanks of water on its back. "Man, this Pokemon is so reliable." Bringing her attention to Lucario and Calem who were glaring at one another, she asked. "I was only gone for a couple of minutes. What happened?!"

"I...I'm trying to sleep and your Lucario was leering at me," sneered Calem pointing at it.

"Lucario we went over this. You need to take it down a notch," gruffed Korrina shaking her head.

Patting Lucario on top of the head, Calem patronized him. "I don't blame him I am pretty cool, but stalking is not ok."

"Erhmm...Let's start your lessons," Korrina coughed standing in front of him. Biting his tongue Calem hated having her as a teacher, but he'd do practically anything to catch a Pokémon. "First things first. To capture a Pokémon, you _usually_ have your _own_ Pokémon battle with the other."

"Hahahaha," Calem laughed dryly.

Settling things down Korrina continued. "Here's how it goes, step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's stamina! Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make your opponent fall asleep, burn, freeze or paralyze it! And to wrap this up in the best way, You use a Pokeballs! Since all you have is a Chespin you'll just have to pound your opponent into submission."

"Uh...I did all that yesterday," chided Calem rolling his eyes.

Korrina felt it would be best to correct him. "No, what you did yesterday was blindly attack wild Pokémon."

Meanwhile Chespin teased Gogoat with a Pecha berry. "Chespin! Chesp!" It would pretend to give the Mount Pokémon the berry before snatching it away.

Smoking pillowed out of Gogoat's nostrils. "Gogoat! Go!" Lowering its head the Mount Pokémon began chasing it through the forest.

"What the heck are you two doing?!" screeched Calem, he was already annoyed enough because of his training.

Blinded by rage Gogoat couldn't catch Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon avoided it. The Mount Pokémon couldn't stop and it promptly crashed head first headbutting a tree. Shaking the tree a flock of Fletchling took to the sky.

The Fletchling were small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to robins. They had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings were gray, and there were white tips on the wings. They had long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail end in two points, and had two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Their legs, beak, and eyes were black. The legs were thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

Flapping around the Pokedex's screen, it read. _"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon: Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory. Classification: Normal/Flying."_

Thinking Calem should start off easy, Korrina suggested. "Alright try and catch a Fletchling! It shouldn't be that difficult."

Whistling capturing Chespin's attention, Calem snickered. "C'mon let's catch that Fletchling."

"Don't worry I'll give you moral support," Korrina smiled flashing a thumbs up.

"Let's do it! Use Tackle!" Calem grinned he was ready for action. Picking a random Fletchling, Chespin plowed into it with a shoulder tackle.

Peeved by this, Fletchling swooped down with its beak glowing white as it used it to strike Chespin. Even Calem knew this attack. _"Oh no, that Peck is super-effective!"_

Fletchling countered with its body glowing white and it creates multiple copies of itself. "Stay calm Calem. Double Team is only an illusion."

Taking a deep breath, he felt his worries leave. "Use Vine Whip on them all!"

Hardening the spikes on top of its head, Chespin forced out two vines that whizzed over smacking all the Fletchling copies before hitting the real one across the face."Chespin! Ches!"

Fletchling glided around Chespin at top speed diving down at the Spiny Nut Pokemon, slamming into it multiple times. As it flew through the air, it moved so fast that it seemed to leave behind two afterimages. "Fletch! Fletchling!"

Now was time for Korrina to really show the fruits of her teachings. "Be wary Calem. Acrobatics is a deceptively powerful Flying-type maneuver."

There was something different about Calem, today his aura was through the roof. Instead of unlike yesterday when Lucario couldn't sense it at all. The Aura Pokémon knew Calem was the correct person. _"Grahhhhh."_

Getting hit with all those Flying moves made Chespin exhausted. "You've shown a lot more heart, but I have to admit that heart isn't enough. If there were only some way to heal you." Hearing Calem a seed sprouted from atop Chespin's head, which it shot out at Fletchling. When hit, the Tiny Robin Pokémon became wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrained it. The vines and leaves then glowed red and sucking energy from the opponent. "Uh...What attack is that Chespin?!"asked a confused Calem.

"Excellent! Chespin learned Leech Seed its not like a Pokémon to learn a new move during a battle," Korrina answered. "The battle is finally in your favor...take advantage!"

While Fletchling was getting its energy drained by the Leech Seed, Calem grabbed a Pokeball. Looking for acknowledgement from Korrina, he stated. "I guess now is as good a time as any." Rearing back Calem tossed the ball at Fletchling ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times as Fletchling tried escaping, but it was all for naught. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Tiny Robin Pokemon was captured.

_"Nice," _giggled Korrina folding her arms over her chest looking back at Lucario.

Dancing around both Chespin and Calem celebrated. "Thanks coach! I finally caught a Pokémon!" In his jubilee Calem hugged Korrina before tossing her to the ground chuckling. "Now Viola here I come! Mwhahahahaha!" After successfully capturing Fletchling, Calem checked it out with his Pokedex. _"Fletchling Attacks Known: Peck, Acrobatics, and Double Team. Special Ability: Big Pecks- Protects the Pokémon from Defense-lowering attacks_. _Sex: Male."_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 4. Stay Tuned for Chapter Five Sticks and Stones.**


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Last time on Calem's Quest: I left Lumiose City, but I was quickly joined on my journey (unwanted I might add) by Korrina, the former Shalour Gym Leader and her annoying Lucario. I mean her Lucario was unbelievibly annoying it kept grabbing my arm. With this unwelcomed guest on my quest I tried catching Pokemon on Parterre Way. I ran into a Bunnelby, Scatterbug, and Noibat, but failed to catch anyone of them. Totally embarrassed in front of Korrina, she had the gall to recommend teaching me how to catch a Pokemon. I was deseperate at this point so I agreed and lucky me I caught a Fletching the next morning. I agreed to become her apprentice, but I have no plans to go through with it. A star like me doesn't need any help right?**

**A/N: Read and review please XD**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Five**

**Sticks and Stones**

Strutting down the path Calem felt pretty smug. _"Oh yeah now I feel like a pro!"_ After hours of struggling he finally had a Pokemon; a pretty righteous Fletchling. Trembling mightily Calem couldn't hold it in any longer and he took off running. Trying to keep up Gogoat followed behind him with Chespin riding on its head and Korrina skated close behind with Lucario hoping from tree branch to tree branch. _"I can't wait to battle!"_

"Slow down Calem! Santalune isn't going anywhere," screeched Korrina, but he was already gone. He was so far away that Korrina and his Pokemon resembled Durant.

Entering Santalune City, Calem's Holo Caster activated. A beautiful pink haired news reporter wearing a pair of glasses appeared talking. "You are now in Santalune City; a friendly town where many beginning Trainers gather to start a Pokémon journey. Santalune was a popular tourist destination; each year, 300,000 people visit the gym and about 11 million people visit the forest." Still what was cool about some forest its visitors dwarfed the gym challengers.

The Holo Caster was truly amazing, Calem wondered how it even knew he was in Santalune City. _"Hmm...I guess it has a GPS feature or something?" _Still all things considered Calem preferred being in a much smaller town like this one to Lumiose City made his head spin. Looking around his mind raced with what he should do first.

Crashing into Calem's back and landing on top of him, Korrina seethed. "There you are! Are you kidding me?! You're too old to be running like some little kid!"

Despite being small Korrina wasn't light pushing her to the ground, Calem screamed. "Don't touch me! Will you get off me?!"

His response was extremely bizarre catching Korrina off guard. "What the heck is your problem?!"

_"No, no, no, no!" _mumbled Calem bracing himself. When he saw Korrina's expression, he immediately played it off. Trying to change the subject, he inquired. "We're in Santalune so why are you still following me?!"

Korrina's eyes darted back and forth she needed to come up with an excuse. "U...um since I'm your coach its important that I ensure that you train correctly."

Somehow that made sense to Calem so he shared his information. "Since I can't shake you I might as well let you in on our ultimae goal. Of course I'm out to become the Kalos League Champion, but I have another goal too and that's too locate the secrets behind Mega Pokemon." The bizarre look on Korrina's face made him think that maybe she knew something about it. "Yeah I never asked you right?! Do you know about Mega Pokemon?"

"Um...no! Why do you want to find out about them?!" squeaked Korrina.

Shrugging his shoulders, Calem sighed. "Well its not like I'm that interested in them. I just promised Professor Sycamore that I'd do it for him."

_"Augustine...I shoulda known," _Korrina sneered under her breath.

Korrina seemed awfully suspicious, so Calem inquired. "Are you sure you don't know anything?!"

"N...no let's just enjoy Santalune!" Spinning her head around, Korrina quickly looked around the city taking in the sights. Santalune was renowned for the large and scenic forest of Santalune, a favorite weekend getaway for Parisians, as well as for the historical chateau of Santalune, which once belonged to the kings of Kalos, now it was home to the Pokemon Gym. Approaching the wondorous manor Korrina remarked. "That has to be the Pokemon Gym."

Being simple-minded Calem was easily distracted and he ran towards the ancient castle looking building. "Whoa...just look at this place." The Santalune Gym was a red stone fortress-like castle and waving from the its steeple was a Pokemon League flag. In front of the castle was a brown drawbridge. It was truly a sight to behold, the Santalune Gym looked like a place kings where would live.

Once again speaking on his Holo Caster, the pink haired woman explained. "The Royal Chateau of Santalune is a large palace where the kings of France took their ease. It is also the site where the Kalos royal court, from 1528 onwards, entertained the body of new ideas that became known as the Renaissance."

"So it was a castle after all," Even when Calem didn't asked he was inadated with information. "Man, this chick sure knows her stuff."

"Oh, that's just Malva. She works as the Holo Caster's official news reporter. She usualy reports the news but she does interview trainers for Lysandre Studios," irked Korrina not really seeing a big deal.

"Whoa is that so?!" screeched Calem with his eyes wide open. _"I wonder if she'll ever interview me?"_

Wandering inside the gym, Calem and Korrina witnessed Viola who was busy arranging photos on the wall and perched atop her head was a Vivillon. Straighten a picture frame on the wall, Viola glanced upwards. "What do you think Vivi?! I think that Butterfree picture is better than anything my sister could come up with."

"Vivi! Vivillon!" chirped the butterfly-like Pokemon.

Vivillon was known to use its wings to scatter its scales or create a strong wind to attack. Vivillon were said to have a secret hidden in the colorful decorative pattern on its wings. Consulting with his Pokedex, Calem was informed. _"Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon and the evolved form of Spewpa: The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales. Classification: Bug/Flying."_

Walking through the lobby, Calem's head shifted from left to right looking at all the Bug Pokemon portraits. "Whoa...Just look at all those pictures." He stared at a photo of some Combee collecting some Sweet Honey for a Vespiquen, another one was a Heracross and Pinsir locked in battle, and the last one was of Vivillon each one with a different pattern on their wings. "They look so life-like."

Viola was always drawn to praise. "You got a good eye there trainer. The best way to take nature photos is by not interfering with the Pokemon's ntural habitat," giggled Viola making her way over. When she recognized Calem, she rocked back and forth on her heels smiling. "I...Its so good to see you again Calem."

Calem froze in place his mind was a total blank. Just who was this chick, in his excitement to get to Santalune City and battle Viola he forgot that he didn't even remember her. It was killing him not knowing who he was talking to, so he asked. _"U...Um who are you again?!" _

"Are you telling me you dont remember me?! You jerk we used to play in Santalune Forest all the time!" Viola cried obviously hurt by his stupidity. Opening up her satchel Viola took out an old grainy photo holding it in her hands. The photo was of Calem and Viola when they were about four having a picnic joined by multiple Scatterbug. "See...this was my all time favorite memory. My sister took this picture."

"You said I was just as good a photographer as her," snarled Viola peeved at him for forgetting her. "You remembered Alexa, but not me!"

_"Yikes," _Korrina whispered to Lucario she difinitely didn't want to feel Viola's ire.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry," Calem moaned looking back and forth shiftly. "Alexa is a huge journalist, you just take pictures." He sweated profusely as none of this was ringing a bell.

"I don't just take pictures. I'll have you know that some of my work has been featured in Pokemon Geographical!" roared Viola stamping her feet. "And what're you doing with Korrina?!"

Korrina really didn't want to get involved. "Don't lump me in!"

Totally in the doghouse, Calem sunk his shoulders meeking. "You two know each other?!"

His cluelessness was undeniable forcing Viola to groan. "Of course I know Korrina. Why wouldn't gym leaders in a region not know each other?"

Finally coming to Calem's aid, Korrina remarked. "Calm down Viola I'm thinking you getting the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea about what?!" Calem asked still in the dark.

Korrina had made an epic mistake catching Viola's rage. "And you Korrina?! What're you doing away from Shalour?"

"He's just my student! Lucario sensed something in him and I'm trying to bring it out," Korrina explained her reasoning.

Viola wsan't buying it, but after hearing a ruckus coming from outside she knew she had to prepare for their guests. Every Gym Leader in the Kalos region was assisted by a butler or maid who doubled as a sanctioned League referee. A man wearing a black tuxedo entered the castle bowing. "Viscountess Viola vos adversaires vous attend."

"I see," As Viola pushed pass looking to get outside, Calem it was obvious that she was still sore at him. "Move outta the way. The challengers are here."

"Oh...wait I'm a challenger too," Calm almost forgot why he even came there in the first place.

Calem ran outside where he saw multiple faces that he hadn't seen before. He joined them just as Viola walked back and forth staring at all the trainers lined up in front of the Santalune Gym, she then addressed them. "Now as you all may or may not know I'm a photographer. But did you know that I employ Bug type Pokemon does anyone know why?"

Raising his hand Calem answered. "I...is it because you have fuzzy eyebrows like a Caterpie?" Ask a stupid question, get a stupid response. The trainers gathered around the gym broke out into laughter.

"NO!" screeched Viola losing her patience. "I train Bug Pokemon because of their natural beauty."

Pointing over their heads, Viola explained. "Head south and you'll reach Santalune Forest and the trainer who brings me back a photo of a Spewpa will get a gym battle. However, remember the best photo will get the first gym battles. The photos will be judged on basically one criteria: it has to be something you'd look at in a magazine."

_"Man, this sure takes me back," _Korrina chuckled leaning against the wall.

"Wait...I have to pass a test to battle the Gym Leader?! What sense does that make!" shouted Calem he couldn't believe this.

"I don't know where you've been Calem, but in the Kalos region a trainer has to earn his or her gym battle. Here to earn your gym battle you first have to complete the Gym Leader's trail," chuckled Viola folding her arms. "My trial is to see what kind of creativity that you all have as trainers." The trainers gathered around the gym nodded seeming to understand the reasoning.

It wasn't fair that Calem had to pass a trial to earn a gym battle, but taking a picture of a Spewpa didn't sound all that difficult. "Is that all?"

Wagging her finger in his face, Viola giggled. "Its not going to be that easy. Spewpa are rare and tend to be wary of humans; it should take you days just to find one."

The thought of being stuck in a forest for days did not sit too well with Korrina, it seemed that Calem would be on his own. Now all she had to do was find a way to wriggle out of helping Calem. "Um...Consider this a part of your training. You'll complete this trial without me assisting you. If you can it'll go a long way to your goal."

Even Calem was stupid enough to fall for that line. "Hey suit yourself. Its not like I asked you to help me. I don't need a coach pipsqueak."

Korrina was sensitive about her height and she flew off the handle. "Who are you calling a pipsqueak?! I'm older than you so better respect your elders!"

"Are you kidding me?! Why would I respect an elementary school student," Calem snickered patting her on top of the head in a demeaning manner.

Knocking away Calem's hand, Korrina spun on her heels throwing a kick that nearly connected. "Next time I won't miss," she threatened as strands of Calem's black hair floated in the air.

"Immediately turning towards her, Calem shrieked. "What?! I'm not interested in her?"hmm...Can I start the trial or do you two still need time to flirt," seethed Viola she had enough.

Turning and facing the others, she raised her arms. "Before we begin allow me to let you borrow the beautiful Nikon D3100, my favorite digital camera."

While her butler passed out the cameras, Viola went into a tizzy about them. "It has a 3D Tracking Multi-CAM 1000 autofocus sensor module with 11 AF points. ISO sensitivity 100 to 3200. Nikon F-mount lenses. i-TTL flashexposure system without built-in, but support for external wireless flash commander. Extended In-camera retouching: D-Lighting, Red-eye reduction, Trimming, Monochrome & filter effects, Color balance, Small picture, Image overlay, NEF processing, Quick retouch, Straighten, Distortion control, Fisheye, Color outline, Perspective control, Miniature effect, Edit movie. Compatibility with SDXC memory cards. Like Nikon's other consumer level DSLRs, the D3100 has no in-body autofocus motor, and fully automatic autofocus requires one of the currently 147 lenses with an integrated autofocus-motor. With any other lens, the camera's electronic rangefinder can be used to manually adjust focus."

"Huh?!" Calem didn't understand a word of that. Taking a gander around, he quickly realized that all the other trainers were rushing towards the Santalune Forest. "Hey wait for me!" He quickly chased behind them.

Peering over at Korrina, Viola coldly grunted. "If you want to I guess you can rest up at the gym."

"Thanks I've been traveling with that moron for just a day and I'm already exhausted," yawned Korrina stretching out.

The jealousy covering Viola's poured through. "You know I'm regretting my invitation already."

* * *

Standing at the gate leading to Santalune Forest, Malva appeared on Calem's Holo Caster reporting. "The Santalune Forest is protected by Kalos' _Office National des Forêts_, and is recognised as a Kalosian national park. It is managed in order that its wild plants and trees, such as the rare Service Tree of Santalune, and its populations of birds, mammals, and butterflies Pokemon, can be conserved. It was a former royal hunting park often visited by hikers and horse riders. The forest was also well regarded for bouldering and is particularly popular among climbers, as the biggest developed area of that kind in the world."

The Holo Caster made Santalune Forest feel like a sacred place fit only for kings. Calem swallowed rather hard. "It feels wrong to even enter the place." Standing next to him, Chespin pulled on his pant leg trying to settle his master down. "Yeah you're right. Everyone is allowed in there now." Balling up his fist he steadied himself preparing for whatever may come or so he thought.

_"Flooooo," _whispered a Floette motioning towards Calem. Floette had white body and a blue tail, shaped like a spade, and blue eyebrows. Floette also appeared to be holding a wilted red rose with a blackened bulb. Its ears were white with yellow behind them. The way the Floette was acting it became apparent to Calem that the Pokémon wanted him to come into the forest.

Taking out his Pokedex a hologram of Floette appeared on the screen as the device stated. _"Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon and the evolved form of Flabébé: It flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the power of flowers to battle. Classification: Fairy." _However, the Floette hologram looked different than the one in front of him. This Floette had a white body and a green tail, shaped like a spade, and green eyebrows. Floette also held a yellow daisy and its ears were white with yellow behind them.

"I wonder if that Floette is shiny," Looking up from his Pokedex, Calem then realized that Floette was already gone. _"I...It must be inside the forest." _The Floette was bizarre, but strangely Calem was drawn to it. A bad feeling came over him; something must be inside the forest. _"Nah, I can't be negative. Viola wouldn't do anything like that." _Taking a deep breath he made his way through the Santalune Gate. _"As long as I have Chespin, Fletchling, and Gogoat. I ain't got no worries."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but when I heard that Santalune City was based on ****Fontainebleau I**** wanted to make sure I got it right. But still wow, who knew Calem was such an insensitive jerk. Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter Six The Forest of Disillusion**


	6. Forest of Dillusions

**Last time on Calem's Quest: After an ardious trek I finally reached Santalune City it was a rather small town its only remarkable feature was the castle that housed the Pokemon Gym. Speaking of the gym when I entered the building I reunited with Viola, but the problem was I didn't remember a single thing about her. She chewed me out about forgetting who she was. Before I could apologize a group of trainer showed up demanding gym battles. But instead of accepting Viola is forcing us to complete a trial by bring back a photo of a Spewpa from the Santalune Forest. I was heading over to that place when I saw the weirdest Floette, it looked very different than the one pictured in the Pokedex. I wonder what that could mean?**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Six**

**Forest of Disillusion**

Taking a few steps into Santalune Forest, Calem looked back and forth but there was no sign of Floette. _"It must of went deeper inside?" _The forest was an insanely elegant appearance with magnificent maple trees reaching toward the sky, the scent of maple filled the air, and all sorts of flowers grew out of the fertile soil. From all the foot traffic the Santalune Forest had multiple dirt tracks leading all over. All sort of Bug Pokémon squirmed around the forest some Caterpie and Weedle foraged for food, while a Heracross and Pinsir were sucking sap high above in the trees. Calem say everything expect for a Spewpa. It seemed obvious that one could easily get lost wandering around the Santalune Forest.

Lowering his head Calem felt it would probably be for the best to continue his search for Spewpa. _"Hmm...If I were a bug where would I hide?" _ Nothing came to mind, Calem really couldn't think like a Bug Pokemon. Hearing noise a bit deeper in the forest, he headed for the source where he quickly witnessed some of the trainers from earlier gathered around a large tree. _"Hey, I wonder what they're up too?" _It seemed like the rest of the trainers went in even further leaving these three behind.

Feeling left out Calem rushed over and he came face to face with a young man kissing one of the girls' hands introducing himself. "Greeting ladies I am Reginald Faust III. At this current time I am but a humble Baron, however I assure you that as the heir to the Archibald family I will become a Grand Duke." Whoever this kind was, he just oozed class. Calem chalked him up to being a pampered rich kid. Even the girls he attempted to flirt with didn't seem too interested.

Reginald, was another young man around fourteen years old, had shiny well groomed shoulder length blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a blue cardigan over a short sleeved white collared shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and some shiny black shoes. Wrapped around his neck was a green satin scarf it looked like it cost more than Calem's house.

Wandering over to their group was Calem who was interested in completing his trial. "So, do you have any clue how to pass this trial Reggie?!" he asked looking around, something about the Santalune Forest gave him this eerie feeling.

"Do not ever call me Reggie you wretch. It is Reginald," Reginald scoffed taking aback by Calem's lack of respect. "And whom might you be?"

Motioning at himself in surprise, Calem answered. "Oh me?! My name's Calem. Nice to meetcha I haven't had an opportunity to meet a whole lot of other trainers. Its kinda cool." Taking a peek around the forest he didn't see a hint of a Spewpa so maybe his new friend had an idea. "So Reg did you see a Spewpa anywhere around here?!"

"Y...You!" sneered Reginald barely able to keep his compusure. Glaring daggers into Calem he seethed. "Do you know who I am? The power the Faust family possesses?"

"Sorry can't say I have," Calem sighed shrugging his shoulders.

_"Interesting." _One of the girls that Reginald flirted with quickly made her way over to Calem. The girl dressed in a Punk Lolita fashion, her gray dress consisted of tattered fabrics, ties, safety pins, and chains. She wore a frilly gray blouse, with some black and white striped stockings and a pair of black mary janes. The young girl possessed long flowing brown hair and jade green eyes. Resting on top of her head was a white hat that draped over the sides like an Espurr's ears.

Despite the manner of her dress she was quite cheery, Calem expected most goths to be doom and gloom. Flashing a huge grin she delivered an ominous warning. "Greeting I am Lilith. Sorry to say this, but I sense only hardships in your future. Too bad and you're such a cutie." Turning towards her partner she smiled. "Isn't that right dear Espurr?" Pointing her frilly umbrella at him, she grumbled. "Also I know what you're thinking I'm not a goth, I'm a lolita and yes there's a difference."

Espurr was a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur was mussed in a pale grey color with the exception of its ears, which were cream-rimmed, and its paws, which had short cream socks. It had wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It had a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It had a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, were folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs.

Pointing his Pokedex at Espurr, Calem flicked his way through all the screen before learning. _"Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon: It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power. Classification: Psychic."_

Wind whipped through the forest as Calem couldn't shake Lilith's piercing gaze. "Nah, I don't believe in none of that psychic mumbo-jumbo. Pokemon might can see into the future but not humans," he snickered nervously. Even though he said that Lilith gave him the creeps.

Leaning against her puffy umbrella, Lilith wanted him to take her seriously. "No, I'm serious Calem. I can't pinpoint what wil happen directly, but I can tell you will go through a great deal of suffering on your journey. Eve! Tell him that I'm never wrong."

A cold shiver went down Calem's spine as his eyes bugged out. _"H...How did she know my name? I don't remember introducing myself..." _

Standing behind him was a tomboyish girl who gruffed. "Save your breath kid you introduced yourself to Reggie there. Besides Lilith's predictions never fail." Brushing dust off her jeans, the other girl approached Calem. "I'm Eve and you've already met my sister Lilith we're twins from Anistar City. While Lilith only sees the bad things, I'm always bombarded with happy endings." Eve possessed an Espurr of her own.

_"Ahhhhh..." _This had to be too good to be true, Calem finally found some really hot chicks and they turned out to be freaks.

Unlike her sister Eve didn't dress fancy, she had a short haircut and she wore a white t-shirt, a pair of blue cargo pants, and some red sneakers. If Lilith hadn't mentioned differently, Calem would of sworn that Eve was a boy.

Tapping his chin Calem wondered. _"So, the princess is sour while the goth is happy huh? weird."_

Rolling her eyes Eve already had enough of the Santalune trial complaining."Lilith why are we even doing this?! I never asked to trek through some forest." Hiking through a forest being a snack for some gnats wasn't her idea of having fun.

"How about it Calem do you want to come with us?" Lilith asked being as pushy as ever.

Coughing to gardner attention for himself, Reginald roared. "Ehmmm..I think you're forgetting about someone namely...ME!"

Tilting her head towards him, Eve coldly stated. "No one forgot about you, it just that you're not important." Damn that was harsh even Calem could feel that one. Turning tward her twin sister, she griped. "Let's just get this over with the faster we find Spewpa the faster we can leave."

Still not convinced of their powers, Calem inquired. "If you're truly psychics then shouldn't you two already know where Spewpa is?"

"Sadly it doesn't work like that. We can't control the visions," sighed Lilith dropping her head.

After being prodded by her sister, Eve finally lamented. "The visions come on suddenly giving us massive headaches, but they're never really that clear. We can never pinpoint a single event." If they couldn't control their visions then what good were they? Stomping away deeper into the forest Eve vanished from sight.

Trailing behind her sister, Lilith glanced back at Calem whispering. _"Try not to get paralyzed, okay."_

_"What?! Paralyzed what is she babbling about now?" _he wandered to himself.

Just standing there Reginald's mouth was wide open. _"...They forgot about me?"_

Hopping up behind Reginald was a rather portly Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan was a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It had a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head was a black patch, and it had large cream-colored ears and red eyes. Its snout was short and rounded with two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. There were epaulette-like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It had three clawed digits on each hand and foot. In the pouch on its belly, it carried a baby Kangaskhan. Unlike its parent, the baby was light purple and had smooth skin.

Calem was like a kid in a candy store. "Whoa a real life Kangaskhan!"

Barely able to contain himself Calem trembled using his Pokedex. _"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon: If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster. Classification: Normal."_

"Reginald there you are! Why did you run off during the trial?! You better be glad Jumpy here found you," complained Mrs. Archibald pulling out a diamond encrusted hankerchief wiping his noise. Taking note of Calem she immediately dismissed his presence."You don't have time to waste with commoners. We must be first!"

Having his nose wiped in front of calem was embarrassing, a red faced Reginald crowed. "Stop it mom! Can't you see I'm dealing with this kid."

Abigail Faust possessed short curly blonde hair and was a very overweight woman in her late forties. One would assume that her size was just sign of her stature. However, she wore entirely too much makeup looking like a clown smushed it on her face. Phony eyelashes, ruby red lipstick smeared all over her face, and she reeked of perfume. She wore an elegant green gown with a yellow scarf wrapped around her midsection and the high heels she wore were smashed with her ankle fat pouring out of the side. It could of been Calem's imagination, but he could sworn that the ground shook everytime she took a step.

Covering his mouth Calem tried not laughing. "Dude seriously?! Is that your mom?" The look on his face made it apparent that he found all of this hysterical. I guess Grace wasn't the only overbearing mother around.

"Yes this is my mother! What of it?!" It was just one embarrassment after another for Reginald forcing him to his wit's end. Pointing a finger in Calem's face he seethed. "This is all your fault. Nobody makes me look bad I'll make sure you pay."

"Me...What did I do?" asked Calem sheepishly pointing at himself. "Y...You're the one on a quest with his mommy."

Abigail noticed the Holo Caster on Calem's wrist huffing. "I see you're another one of those fool that's bought into Lysandre Industries. I'll let you know now that Faust Enterprises will rise to the top of Kalos." Apparently the Fausts were rich, but not as rich as Lysandre.

Rubbing his hands together, he plotted his revenge. _"Laugh now you moron, but once I snap that photo of Spewpa both Eve and Lilith will be mine."_

"Come along Reginald we are leaving," Abigail announced grabbing her son by the arm dragging him away. Jumpy slowly hopped behind them.

_"Yesh...I kinda feel sorry for him. Now I see why he acts like that,"_ grumbled Calem watching them walk away.

* * *

Now that he was alone Calem turned releasing Chespin, Gogoat, and Fletchling from their Pokeballs grinning. "Alright guys we have a trial to pass. I need to take a picture of a Spewpa so I can battle Viola for a Santalune gym badge." While Fletchling and Chespin were excited, Gogoat stubbornly shook its head. Bending over until he was eye level, Calem groaned. "I know mom told you not to help me win Pokemon battles, but this isn't a battle. I'm asking you to help me find a Spewpa."

Facing the other direction Gogoat still refused. "Fine do whatever you want!"

Fletchling flurted around tweeting before landing on Calem's head. "Oh yeah. I haven't actually got the chance to use you yet. Hmmm...Let's see what you got. I know you can do it."

Becoming jealous Chespin was eager to find a Spewpa, it feverishly dug through the bushes. "Chespin! Chesp!"

Fluttering overhead Fletchling left its perch chirping loudly trying to warn Chespin. "Chesp! Ches!" Living in a forest it knew how dangerous just randomly poking its head into bushes was.

"Chespin! Chesp!" laughed Chespin thnking he found a Spewpa. Gosh he was so smart pulling on a lightning bolt shaped tail into the brush.

"Are you sure that's a Spewpa?" questioned Calem running over pulling on Chespin as he tugged on the tail. The shape of the tail was extremely familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

"Chespin! Chesp!" squeaked Chespin it seemed so sure of itself as it managed to pull the Pokemon free of the bushes. Much to Calem's dismay it wasn't a Spewpa instead it was a Pikachu.

Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There were pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. It was classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs.

"Pika! Pi," sneered Pikachu quite perturbed.

"Awesome its a Pikachu!" giggled Calem closing his Pokedex. Staring at the Pikachu, he realized that it was still angry. Waving his arms in front of his body he nervously apologized. "Y...You're probably mad about us pulling on your tail. Well I'm truly sorry...you see we were looking for a Spewpa."

He then flicked on his Pokedex learning._ "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon: It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Classification: Electric."_

The Mouse Pokemon's brow frown subtle it was still furious. "Pika! Chu! Pika!" It began rubbing its cheeks repeatedly until they generated static electricity. It then nuzzled its cheeks against Calem and Chespin, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed. "Pikachu!"

"Not again..." grimanced Calem toppling over as his body stiffened up from the paralysis. Chespin fell right on top of his stiff like a board.

Struggling from his paralysis, Calem heard his Pokedex chirp. _"Nuzzle- The user attacks by nuzzling its electrified cheeks against the target. This also leaves the target with paralysis."_

_"T...This is all your fault Chespin. How come you have to mess with everything you see?" _Calem irked while becoming immobile.

Shaking its head at Calem's ineptitude, Gogoat glanced at Fletchling giving the Tiny Robin Pokemon an order. "Gogoat! Go!"

Fletching quickly flew off returning with what appeared to be berries firmly griped in its talons. Hovering over them Fletchling released the berries, whatever the Tiny Robin Pokémon dropped in his mouth was burning the back of Calem's throat. Immediately sitting up he spit pure hot fire screaming. "Gahhhh...What the heck was that?! Its freaking hot!" Chespin was in a similiar great deal of pain.

Malva appeared on his Holo Caster explaining. "Farming tips: Be careful around Cheri Berries thse bright red berries are very spicy and have a provocative flavor. It has an added effect of healing paralysis in battle. It blooms with delicate, pretty flowers. Humans should never consume it."

Wiggling his fingers Calem realized that he was able to move. "Huh?! I guess that Cheri Berry really did the trick." Wait a minute...wasn't he just paralyzed maybe Lilith's predictions was right. A sense of horror overcame him, Lilith did say something extremely terrible was going to happen to him. No, he couldn't think like that it was just a coincidence. You decide your own future its not already written.

Excuse after excuse popped into Calem's head as Floette drifted right pass him. _"Flooooee," _moaned the Single Bloom gently motioning for him to come in that direction.

Forgetting all about Lilith's prediction, Calem began chasing after Floette while screeching. "Wait up Floette! What do you want?"

Calem lost his balance as he stumbled over what appeared to be a hole. Toppling over he rubbed his head groaning. _"Man, who dug this?!" _Looking up from his burrow, Calem noticed that this part of the forest was riddled with holes. The sounds of shovels hitting the ground caught Calem's attention and he took the time to duck behind a tree. _"I bet its Lilith and Eve. Well I just hop out and snap pictures of Spewpa and they're stupid faces."_

Staring up a couple of trees were two people dressed in fancy red suits. "Why can't the entire world be as beautiful as this forest?" Gently touching the oak trees, the stylish man let out a depressed sigh. "I wish the V.I.P.s could see this."

While hiding behind a tree, Calem basked in the glow of their uniforms he wished he could wear something so cool. The two people wore fiery red pinsuits, red ties, red sunglasses, and even had their red hair styled like an open flame. Wrapped around their waists were solid gold belt buckles with a flamed shaped red R along with a pair of black expensive black loafers. In Calem's eyes this was the cutting edge of fashion.

"Quiet! Team Flare will make sure all of Kalos will become beautiful once again," irked the equally stylish woman. Holding a strange box shaped device she gave out the commands. "Now focus we have a mission to complete we need to find those mysterious stones that Bryony has been yammering about. Now shut your mouth and keep digging."

"Hey you don't tell me what to do! I already paid my five million dollars entrance fee," snarled the man.

Quickly shushing her fellow grunt, the fashionista grumbled. "_Didn't I tell you to shut up! Just focus on finding the Mega Stone. Bryony claimed one was here."_

_"Mega Stone?! What's that?" _whispered Calem leaning forward trying to hear their converstation, but he was only picking up bits and pieces. Whatever these two were doing it didn't have anything to do with Viola's trial. They seemed to be disturbing Floette the most, she drifted back and forth impatiently. _"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Floee...Floette," _whined Floette pointing towards them with her flower.

Calem had to admit it was strange to see people in such expensive looking clothes digging holes in the Santalune Forest. However, the last time he checked there was nothing criminal about digging holes. _"I can't understand what you're saying, but I bet you want me to stop them right? Why I don't think they're doing anything wrong."_ Floette squeaked trying to push Calem from behind, but he was too big.

* * *

**A/N: It seems like Calem has certainly met a cast of characters; the twin psychics and the momma's boy, but more important why is Team Flare showing up so early in this story? I thought they first appeared at the Glittering Cave?! **

**Anywho Stay Tuned For Chapter Seven A Flare for Style**


	7. Flare for Style

**Last time on Calem's Quest: I entered Santalune Forest in an attempt to complete Viola's quest so I can earn a Gym Battle. The Santalune Forest was one of the Seven Wonders of the World and it didn't disappoint by how beautiful it was. Anyway I was on the search for a Spewpa when I ran into three other trainers Reggie, a momma's boy, Eve and Lilith, a couple of Psychic twins. I just they're just a couple of new rivals for me to take down. Just when I thought everything was going my way Floette showed up again leading me towards two people wearing red uniforms. I hope this doesn't end badly for yours truly. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people, but I was spending Thanksgiving with my folks.**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Flare for Style**

A very awkward situation unsued as Viola and Korrina sat at a fine marble table, adorned by the fanciest silk sheet you'd ever see, looking across at one another. "I'm gonna cut straight to the point Korrina. I know you're up to something...there's no way you would be falling Calem around, so spill it! I might not of been Gym Leader long, but even I heard about Mega Pokemon, Wulfric mentioned them at our last meeting."

"Um...No like I said Lucario is just obsessed with him," Korrina stammered not really convincing. Leaning against the wall Lucario seemed to agree with its trainer's stance.

Folding her arms Viola leaned back in her chair giggled. "Hmmm...I guess you're right. Calem never was the brightest knife in the drawer."

Slapping the table, Korrina burst out laughing. "Hahaha...tell me about it! You should of seen him trying to catch a Pokemon it was embarrassing. He was paralyzed, burned, and blasted." However her loud guffawing irked Viola something about another spending time with her childhood friend rubbed her the wrong way.

"Sooo...Do you think Calem will be able to find a Spewpa?" Korrina asked taking a couple of sips of her coffee. She'd do anything to change the subject.

"Pffttt...Bwhahhahaha...Yeah right," cackled Korrina slapping her knee like an old woman.

* * *

_"Achoooo..." _Calem sneezed still hiding behind the tree. Wiping his nose, he grumbled. _"Somebody must be talking about me. I hope its good_._" _Hovering behind him, Floette pulled at his sleeve greatly annoying the young trainer. _"I don't get it Floette. What's the problem," _Calem asked turning around, but the Single Bloom Pokemon was gone.

Instead he saw Eve, Lilith, and Reginald huddled up behind him. That was weird why did Floette disappear, it must not of wanted other people to spot it. Annoyed that he was joined by them again, he huffed. _"Not you guys. Don't you have Spewpa to find?"_

Lilith was eager to deliver the good news. "Already snapped a photo!" She then handed him a photo depicting a hypnotized Spewpa. "Cute isn't it?!" Hmm...something seemed wrong with the way Lilith and Eve went about securing their photos. Viola instructed them to take pictures that you'd see in a nature magazine and Calem knew for sure that you would never see a brainwashed Pokemon in a magazine. Glancing at Reggie's photo Calem witnessed an unconscious Spewpa, it still was wrong.

Speaking of Reginald where was his mother she seemed like the overbearing type. _"Psst...Dude where's your mom?" _chided Calem covering his mouth preventing the giggles from escaping.

"Shut up you idiot! I don't need my mom to prove I'm superior to you," Reginald growled grinding his teeth. What was with him and having to be better than Calem, who didn't even care about being the best.

Peering over Calem's shoulders, Eve witnessed the two people digging holes into the soil. _"Hey who are they and what're they doing?!" _

_"I have no clue," _gruffed Calem glancing back at her. All he knew was that thyey looked like people you wouldn't want to mess with.

Seeing Calem's hesistate, Reginald knew this was his chance for the spotlight and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. Standing out in front of them he decided to take care of everything himself; it would be the perfect way to impress Eve and Lilith. Holding out a Pokeball, he stepped out from the hiding place facing the Team Flare members smirking. "Listen up you're about to be taking down by a Faust you should feel lucky. Now Froakie I leave these rogues to you!"

Based on Chespin's surprised reaction this must of been the same Froakie from the laboratory meaning that Reginald started his journey after him. Unfolding his Pokedex he was greeted by a holographic Froakie. _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon: It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Classification: Water."_

Popping out of its Pokeball, Froakie somersault through the air before landing gracefully. The way Chespin reacted to seeing the Bubble Frog Pokemon, Calem guessed this must be the same Froakie from Professor Sycamore's Laboratory. Wait a minute doesn't that mean that Calem started his journey before Reginald. _"Based on his attitude I would of assumed that he was way more experienced."_

Both Team Flare members turned staring daggers right into Reginald. "What do you think you're doing kid?!" Calem cowered behind the tree he had never been so scared in his life, but Reggie showed none. The man grunt glanced over at the female grinning. "I get it! This kid thinks he can come between Team Flare and our work to create a beautiful world. Listen up kid soon Ilia and I will become V.I.P.s!"

Ilia was besides herself, how could he just let her name slip like that. "What's wrong you Boris?! How do you feel if I use your name?"

_"Uhhhhh...sorry," _lamented Boris a few seconds after he said her name.

Slowing walking around them, Reginald made sure to keep his distance warning them. "Boris, Natasha! I don't know what you're up to, but its against the law to defile Santalune Forest its a Kalosian treasure."

"Hey kid! My name isn't Natasha," Ilia sneered glaring at him. That's why she wanted to keep their names secret, everyone thought that joke was so hilarious.

_"Bryony is gonna be so pissed. She was clear about not being spotted," _sneered the Ilia biting her lower lip. Maybe if they eliminated Reginald, Bryony would be satisfied all she told them was to leave no witnesses. Glancing over at her cohort she nodded. "Here's your chance to go wild. Make sure this kid doesn't have a chance to squeal."

Boris wasn't as eager to harm Reginald mumbling. _"Er...I don't know about this. I only want to create a beautiful world. Harming some snot-nosed brat is beyond my pain grade." _

"Its above your pain grade?! I guess when this kid leaves and rats us out, the police will listen to your dreams of a beautiful world," scoffed Ilia filing her fingernails.

Crap Ilia was right if he wanted to bask in the light of this beautiful world he would have to silence this kid. Still he didn't want to harm Reginald shouting. "Darnit just walk away kid!"

Reginald's ego wouldn't let him relent. "Don't try to beg for mercy its too late."

"Remember you asked for it whelp! Litleo make him sorry," snarled Boris, the Flare grunt. For someone who threatened Reginald with violence, he released such an adorable little Pokemon.

Litleo was a quadruped, feline Pokémon. It was mostly black in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. It had a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Its eyes were round with black irises and white pupils and sclera. Between its ears, there was a reddish orange tuft of fur. Each of its paws has three toes and a black paw pad. Its tail ended in a pointed, teardrop shape.

Trembling like a leaf in the breeze Calem held up his Pokedex. Seeing a holographic Litleo his device stated. _"Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon: The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body. Classification: Fire/Normal." _

Seeing as Froakie had the clear advanage, the Flare Artist decided to even the odds. "Now Litleo use Noble Roar." Opening its mouth, the Lion Cub Pokemon bellowed loudly forcing Froakie to kneel before him. Boris picked at him. "See...kid even your Pokemon knows who's better around here!" No matter how much Froakie struggled the Bubble Frog Pokemon was trapped by Litleo's roar.

"What do you think you're doing Froakie?! Don't bow before that scum!" screamed Reginald annoyed by his Pokemon.

"No, its not like that! Noble Roar lowers the strength of your Pokemon's Physical and Special Attacks," squealed Lilith running out from behind the tree.

"I...I knew that," chuckled Reginald gently swiping his hair back. "Froakie! Bubble let's go!"

"Froakie! Froak!" croaked Froakie releasing several clear bubbles from its mouth at Lion Cub Pokémon causing Litleo a great deal of distress.

Still feeling the effects of the Noble Roar, Froakie's Water Pulse wasn't as strong as it needed to be. "Hahaha...Nice try, but Litleo is the king of the jungle. Show'em what I mean use Fire Fang."

"Leoooo!" howled Litleo its mouth becoming surrounded in red-orange flames as it bit down on Froakie scorching the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"If they want to fight dirty then so can we. Froakie use your frubbles," screamed Reginald. Hopping up into a tree Froakie skillfully tossed a couple of bubbles from the back of its neck like some kunai, the bubbles splatted around Litleo glueing the Lion Cub Pokemon to the ground.

Checking his Pokedex for references Calem learned that. _"Frubble is a physical characteristic of Froakie. It reaches into the bubbles on its neck, pulling out handfuls of bubbles and throwing them at its opponents much like an actual attack. This is used usually to subdue the opponent allowing for Froakie to strike while they are distracted. However, it can also be used as a kind of adhesive, and Froakie can also use the frubbles to make a copy of itself."_

Litleo looked disgusted struggling to pull its paws free of Froakie's frubbles, Boris stood over it sighing. "Calm down! Free yourself with Ember." Opening its mouth, the Lion Cub Pokémon incinerated the frubbles.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get out of those frubbles," smiled Reginald. "Froakie use Quick Attack now!"Froakie moved so fast it seemed to disappear and then reappearing and tackling Litleo its opponent.

"Y...you have to help Calem." Placing a hand on his back, Eve pushed him out of his hiding spot. "Don't worry you'll win I foresaw it." Strangely her forecast didn't make him feel any better.

Losing his balance Calem stumbled over to where Boris and Reginald were locked into battle. "Wha..." he screeched his eyes bugged out. Calem hadn't been so scared in his entire life.

"Where are all these kids coming from?! They're like cockroaches," grumbled Ilia, the female Flare Member. Glancing over at her cohort, but he was still in battle against Reginald. "Crap fine looks like I'll have to deal with you myself. Binacle let's go." Out of a Pokeball was Binacle, it resembled a pair of hands stuck to a gray rock. Each of the arms were orange with a single white stripe. The hands were brown with three long claws and a face on each palm. Both of the faces had two round eyes with black pupils, orange cheeks, but no visible mouths.

No words could be expressed by how strange Binacle was and taking out his Pokedex, Calem was informed. _"Binacle, the Two-Handed Pokemon: They stretch and then contract, yanking their rocks along with them in bold hops. They eat seaweed that washes up on the shoreline. Classification: Rock/Water."_

"Um...Chespin...I need you," muttered Calem pointing forward. Unlike his master, the Spiny Nut Pokémon showed no fear. Trying to get it over with her ordered. "C...Chespin use Vine Whip!" Chespin hardening the spikes on top of its heading forcing out two vines that whizzed over blasting Binacle across both of its faces.

Bouncing against the ground like a basketball, Ilia growled. "I didn't pay five million dollars to get thrashed by some kid. Straighten up Binacle and use Water Gun." Both heads bickered with one another before firing a stream of water towards Chespin. "We can't let someone who isn't as stylish as us to embarrass us."

The Spiny Nut Pokémon rolled across the turf. "Okay Chespin use Bite!" screeched Calem angered by Ilia's demeanor. Leaping into the air the Spiny Nut Pokémon chomped down onto one of the Binacle's heads.

"Fight back with Ancientpower," screeched Ilia. Binacle body glowed white as it created a silver energy ball between its heads. It then fired the ball at Chespin almost hitting the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

Tired of Binacle, Calem stated. "Get rid of it with Vine Whip!" Wrapping its vines around Binacle's heads, Chespin tossed the Two-headed Pokémon into Litleo.

Seeing both Litleo and Binacle were exhausted Reginald took it upon himself to put them out of their misery."Now Froakie dazzle everyone with your Water Pulse!" he grinned feeling superior to Boris and Ilia even though they were an adult. Froakie created a blue sphere of energy in between its hands. It then fired the sphere at Litleo and Binacle, which exploded into a wave of water knocking both Pokémon out.

For a bunch of clueless thugs the Pokémon, Boris and Natasha...er...Ilia trained were pathetic. "Its been a complete failure. Now we'll have to deal with Bryony," grumbled Ilia recalling Binacle.

Shrugging his shoulders, Boris just let it all flow off of him. "It doesn't matter we didn't find any mysterious stones anyway."

After the two stylish fashionista ran off, Calem looked all around for Chespin apparently during the commotion it must of slipped away. "Oh no! Where did he go now?!" Wandering around the forest when Calem finally located it, he witnessed Chespin up high in a tree playing with a Spewpa. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

"I guess I should thank you for assistance pheasant," gruffed Reginald reaching out his hand. "Even if could of taken care of them myself."

"Uh...thanks?" Calem groaned shaking Reggie's hand. Seriously how delusional was this guy. Still though it appeared that Eve was right and turning his attention to the trees, he muttered. "I guess that psychic mumbo-jumbo really was true. We did win." Squinting his eyes Calem noticed that both Eve and Lilith were both gone. "Hey they're gone?!"

Reginald came to the realization. "Hey...I bet they ran to the gym trying to steal my battle! My picture is obviously the best." He quickly spun on his heels blitzing out of the forest.

* * *

Alone once again Calem still needed to get a Spewpa pic, but that had to wait he had to find Chespin first. "Huhhhhh! Where did he go?!" Stomping around he searched high and low but didn't see one shred of evidence. "I swear sometimes he's more trouble than he's worth." Glancing at his Holo Caster he witnessed time slipping away from him. "I can't waste time here its going to be night soon." Deciding to use his head for once he figured that Fletchling could find Chespin a lot sooner. Releasing the Tiny Robin from its Pokeball, he sighed. "Sorry for making you do this Fletchling, but could you go find Chespin?"

Popping out of its Pokeball and landing on Calem's head, Flectchling tweeted happily before starting its search.

Taking a seat on a stump Calem glanced at the sky. _"Hmmm...maybe I should of ask Korrina for her help."_

"Chirp, tweet," chirped Fletchling returning to Calem meaning it must of found Chespin.

"There you are!" Calem screeched greatly annoyed.

Sitting on a tree branch, Chespin wrapped its arm around a Spewpa chittering. "Spin! Chespin!" Spewpa was a small, insectoid Pokémon. It possessed a large, round head, which was light gray in the back with a darker gray face. There were two khaki-colored dots on its face, one above each eye. The face was bisected by a thin, black line that ended in a khaki-colored triangle at the top of the head. Spewpa had two, ovular eyes that were the same color as their facial markings, and square black pupils and no visible sclera. Its body was covered with a white furry material, and there were red, black, and cream square particles surrounding it.

"Whoa you actually found one?! Good job," Calem snickered flashing a thumbs up.

By Pokemon standards even Spewpa was bizarre and taking out his Pokedex, Calem scrolled through it for information. _"Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon and the evolved form of Scatterbug: It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten : Bug."_

For once one of the Pokémon that Chespin greeted didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead Spewpa seemed happy. "Spew! Spewpa!"

Most of the other trainers were knocking out Spewpa before snapping pictures of them, but that didn't seem right to Calem. If you really thought about who would buy a magazine full of pictures of unconscious Pokémon. However since Chespin was a Grass Pokémon it interacting with a Bug Pokémon like Spewpa seemed natural. Taking out his camera Calem snapped photos of Spewpa playing with Chespin. Staring at the picture, Calem watched it develop mumbling. _"I hope this is good enough." _With photo in hand Calem turned exiting Santalune Forest, unbeknownst to him a weird object partially buried under the soil reflected in the sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: Eh...It was a bit shorter than I expected but oh well. Whew looks like Calem is heading into a fiery battle against his childhood friend. Let's just hope it rattles his memory. Anyway let's all pray that Boris and Natasha find that squirrel and moose.**

**Stay Tuned For Chapter Eight Facing the Shutterbug**


	8. Facing the Shutterbug

**Last time on Calem's Quest: Still searching for a Spewpa I came face to face with Team Flare members Boris and Ilia. They mumbled something about making Kalos more beautiful, but from what I've seen so far its the prettiest region in the world.I guess hiding wasn't good enough for Reggie because he had to stick his nose in there business. He began battling the male Team Flare member and he used the same Froakie from Professor Sycamore's Lab. He was faring pretty well against Boris' Litleo until Ilia interfered with her Binacle and I was reluctantly sent in as back-up, no thanks to Eve and Lilith they didn't even help. Using Chespin we managed to defeat those two forcing them out of the forest, what were they looking for anyway? After the forest was clear I continued my search for Spewpa and eventually snapped a photo of one. **

**A/N: Read and review!**

**Pokemon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Eight**

**Facing the Shutterbug**

Calem was the last one to return to the Santalune Gym. Looking up he witnessed Viola checking all the different photos of the trainers she sent into the forest. They must of been terrible based on the pained expression she was making. Finally making his way over he handed the photo over to her. "Wait for me! I have a picture too." Sweat poured off his face, he ran all the way from the Santalune Forest.

"Its about time...gimme that," she snarled snatching it away. Staring at Calem's photo, Viola's face brightened up she was forced to admit that it was the best. "Hmph...It looks like you were the only person who understood the assignment."

"Huh?! We got a picture of Spewpa like you asked," inquired Lilith rather confused.

Showing the entire crowd their photo, Viola binked wildly. "Are you kidding me?! What the heck did you two do to Spewpa?! It looks brainwashed. I don't know what kind of Goth stuff you're into, but I can't publish that picture in a magazine. Little kids read it."

Throwing her arms up in frustration Eve grumbled. "I should of known this whole thing was a complete waste of time." Just remembering having to slump through the muggy Santalune Forest, Eve relieved the horror of stepping through mud, dealing with all the gnats, and not to mention the freaking heat. "I'm personally holding you responsible for this Lilith. I wanted to go to Cyllage City; but no you just had to come here!"

Who cared about those two little urchin what about Ms. Abigail's sweet baby boy. She felt that this was outragerous Ms. Faust storming over to Viola she demanded answers. "What?! Are you kidding me?! My son's photo is way better."

"No, it isn't," Viola groaned folding her arms, she wished Reginald's photo was better. "Their trial was to take a photo good enough to be in a nature magazine, but who would look at pictures of unconscious Pokemon?!" Despite Abigail's largeness, Viola did not back down one inch. "He did earn the second battle, I'm not even going to comment on hoe creepy Eve and Lilith's photo was."

"Ohhhhhh?" Lilith sighed lowering her head.

"So, I get the first battle huh?!" grinned Calem, was his picture really that good.

To be honest, Calem was the last person she wanted to deal with, how could he forget his childhood friend. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and a devious grin spread across her face as she then smirked. "Hehehehe...No, this is great. I'll force you to remember me by pounding you in battle."

Landing next to Calem, Lucario patted him on the back repeatedly. The Aura Pokemon was happier than he was. "Hehehe...Uh...thanks." Even though Lucario's overeageredness sometimes scared him off, Calem felt pretty good about obtaining the first gym battle. "Check it Lucario watch a master at work."

Strutting over towards him, Korrina giggled sending out playful barbs. "Good work! I expected you to come back empty-handed."

Teasing her back, Calem patted Korrina on top of her head snickering. "Sorry to disappoint you peewee!"

Korrina's face turned bright red fuming with rage. "Peewee?! Who're you calling peewee?!"

Raising his arms Reginald managed to silence his mother and making his way over to Calem he lamented. "Fine then I admit defeat! However, I'll have a front row seat to watch you lose." Despite her son admitting defeat, Abigail still felt that Viola's choice was flawed. "Trust me you'll choke. I've seen your kind before."

Turning towards Eve, Lilith gave her a pair of the sweetest Baby Doll Eyes. "Oh no Lilith we don't have the time to hang around here." Tears welled up underneath Lilith's large eyes, whenever she got like this she always got her way. "Darnit I'm too easy on you."

_"Wha...all of you are going to watch my gym battle?!" _Calem wondered it seemed strange to him.

Poking a finger into Calem's chest, Viola irked. "Make sure you get a lot of rest because tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Just one day? Korrina needed a little more time to teach Calem, he seemed so stupid in her opinion. _"Hmmm...That doesn't give us much time!" _muttered Korrina placing her hand on her chin. Glancing over at him, she made her way over to Calem grabbing his arm. Dragging him away she gruffed. "C'mon let's go we have a lot of work to do."

Burning with jealously Viola grinded her teeth watching Calem and Viola vanish from sight. "Hey!"

Returning to the Pokemon Center, Calem pulled his arm away groaning. "What're you doing?! Why'd you pull me away?!"

"I need to prepare you for your gym battle. I am your coach after all," scoffed Korrina attempting to regain her composure.

For a minute Calem didn't even remember what she was even talking about. "Coach?! Oh about that I don't really need one."

Staring at each other Lucario and Korrina broke out into laughter. "Stop fooling around. As an apprentice of the Shalour Dojo every battle is in reflection of our gym."

Digging in his nose, Calem mumbled. "Huh?!"

Rubbing her temples trying to fight off her approaching headache, Korrina sighed. "Do you even know what types of Pokemon are weak against Bug Pokemon?!"

"Nope, but I'm sure everything will work itself out. I have Chespin after all," snickered Calem leaning back lounging on one of the Pokemon Center's numerous sofas.

Standing over him crossing her arms over her chest, Korrina explained. "See that's what I'm talking about! Chespin is a Grass Pokemon its weak against Bug types. Your Fletching has an adavantage though." All of this seemed simple to her, Calem had to be an idiot not to even know the basics of Pokemon training like matchups and such. "We need to formulate a strategy for your battle. First check your Holo Caster for information." Calem knew to do that, he didn't need a know-it-all like Korrina to order him to.

Appearing on the Holo Caster's screen, Malva spoke. "You have selected the Gym Leader's section of the Trainer's Almanac. You have selected Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. A fiesty Pokemon trainer that prefers offense over defense. The Pokemon she uses in battle are Surskit and Vivillon."

Calem was confused. "Hey...Surskit is a Water Pokemon doesn't Chespin have the advantage?"

Shaking her head Korrina responded. "Nah, Surskit's also part Bug Pokemon, so its Bug typing protects it from Chespin's Grass type attacks."

"I'm not too worried about it though. I'm sure everything will work itself out," snickered Calem placing his arms behind his back. Soon this overconfidence would be replaced by fear.

* * *

The next morning Calem was so nervous that he could barely keep his breakfast down; watching Nurse Joy walk around the Pokemon Center he also felt a bit woozy. Feeling a little sleepy Calem's eye lids felt heavy he didn't get a good night's sleep, he had nightmares about getting thrashed in his gym battle. _"Oh man...I feel like I'm gonna vomit."_

Gathered around him at the table were Fletchling, Chespin, and Gogoat all three of them seemed pretty relaxed. Calem didn't stick around the bedroom Korrina's snoring was unbearable; she was so unlady-like. Sipping on some steamy tea, Calem grinned. "At least you guys are having fun." Whenever he was feeling bad, Calem would always talk to his mother why should now be any different. Pulling out his Holo Caster, he placed a phone call to Lumiose City hopefully Grace could offer words of encouragement.

It was around eight in the morning much to early for a late sleeper like Grace. Waking up groggily, Grace yawned. "Ahhhh...Hmmm? Calem good morning why are you calling so early?" It was good to hear from Calem he had been away from home for a week and hadn't called home once.

Chewing on his fingernails, Calem chattered. "Sorry for calling so early mom, but I'm freaking out about my upcoming gym battle."

Tugging at one of the hair rollers in her head, Grace once again yawned. "Huh? You're nervous about battling Viola?! Why you two were so close when you were little."

"How come I can't seem to remember her," Calem sighed dropping his head letting out a huge groan.

Finally remembering who Viola was, Calem came to a suddenly realization. "Whatare you talking about? This is the first time I've ever been to Santalune City."

"What? You've been there before. I thought you remember because you were so excited to get Santalune City," Grace huffed she had a hard time accepting just how clueless her son was. "Get real Calem just how slow are you?"

_Just like a flashback, Grace spun a tale about when Calem was about five years old and she had a big race coming up in Santalune City. Whenever Grace had a race she would be so locked in that she'd forget all about her son. Actually the League Championship was being held there and Grace was looking forward to her first of three championships in a row. Grace didn't know why, but for some reason Calem was drawn to the Santalune Forest. _

What was going on, how come Calem couldn't recall any of these events. "Wait, I've been in the Santalune Forest before?!"

"Please don't interrupt the flashback son," sighed Grace with a deadpan expression.

Sweatdropping Calem groaned. "Sorry."

_The flashback then continued, Alexa was there on her first ever assignment and just like Grace she was so busy that she ignored her little sister. Little Viola was in the Santalune Forest playing with a Scatterbug. When Calem was he was so friendly that he'd play with almost anyone no matter what. Viola at the time was an introvert without many friends, her sisters job made that impossible. Upon meeting her Calem teased her mercilessly, but it was all in an attempt to get a response from her. Breaking the ice Viola initially hated him, but Calem explained that he just wanted to play. Seeing her camera he encouraged her to take pictures of him. Viola covered her camera with leaves crying about not being as good as her sister, Calem didn't even know Alexa at the time and declared Viola to be the camerawoman. Convincing Viola to use it, she began snapping multiple photos. The shutter snapping must of caught the attention of a horde of Beedrill because they appeared out of nowhere enclosing around them. Young Calem protected Viola and Scatterbug by grabbing a stick and bravely fighting them off while getting stung multiple times in the process._

It all started coming back fuzzy, Calem remembered that he was in the hospital for three days after getting stung by the Beedrill. Feeling like a complete heel, he lowered his head grumbling. "I...I guess I should apologize." Still it was weird though how come it all escaped his memory most people would never forget getting stung by a swarm of bees. Something else must of happened too, but Grace didn't know.

"Maybe you should," giggled Grace signing off.

With nothing better to do Calem turned heading for the Santalune Gym. Entering the building once again he walked pass the first room containing multiple frames of Pokémon. Walking over to the room below, accessed via rope, Calem landed on a giant spider web with droplets of water covering it. Lastly, Viola was on a wooden area where she impatiently waited for him. Behind her was stands just packed with people that Calem had never seen before.

The knots returned to his stomach no body said anything about battling in front of people. _"Whoa..."_

Placing a hand on his trembling shoulder, he turned to see Korrina. "I hope you're ready."

"What the heck?! How did you get here before me?!" squeaked Calem.

"I saw you on the phone with your mom, so I decided not to bother you," stated Korrina taking her seat in the stands next to Eve, Lilith, and Reginald.

Sitting behind his announcer desk Dexio introduced the combantants. "This will be an official Gym Battle between challenger Calem Rider of Lumiose City and the Santalune Gym Viola, the camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus." Turning his attention to his co-host he asked. "So, Sina according to our research Calem's most used Pokemon is Chespin. How do you expect him to perform in this battle?"

Tapping her chin, Sina had to think this over it appeared obvious that Calem was at a clear disadvantage. _"Hmm...I don't know Dexio! Chespin is a Grass Pokemon and grass types don't fare well against Bug Pokemon." _However it took more than a type disadvantage for her to count out Calem and Chespin.

Staring at them, Calem blinked cluelessly. "Um...what are they doing?" he asked rather perplexed.

Immediately waving them off, Viola explained. "Dexio and Sina are supposed to be Professor Syacamore's assistants, but they usually wonder around giving play-by-play to Pokemon League matches." Most people find them annoying, but for some reason the Kalos League Champion allowed this; she felt it gave a certain flair to the event. Pointing at the roof Korrina showed Calem all the television cameras that would be broadcasting his battle on every Holo Caster throughout the Kalos region. Apparently Pokémon battles were a pretty big deal in Kalos, usually only the Pokémon League got such treatment.

Walking up between them, Calem noticed Viola's butler from earlier acting as referee. "Each trainer is allowed the use of only two Pokemon! Only the challenger may substitute! Now Débuter!"

Just as Dexio stated Calem decided to start the battle off with Chespin. "Its just you and me buddy." The minute the battle started it was just like all his troubles melted away.

"Alright its our turn! C'mon Surskit!" Viola smiled gently kissing her Pokeball releasing her Pokemon. Surskit was a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body was round and had four long, skinny legs extending from it. It secreted oil from the tips of its feet, which enabled it to walk on water as if it were skating. It had a yellow cap with a single antenna that can secrete a thick, sugary syrup. The syrup was exuded when danger is sensed, while the scent was used to attract prey. Its eyes were dark and circular, and had small semicircular pink markings under them.

"Like always Viola's first Pokemon is Surskit and it dances gracefully across the field," announced Dexio starting his play by play.

Scanning Surskit with his Pokedex, Calem was familiar with this Pokemon. _"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon: It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head."_

"Okay Surskit we'll start it off! Use Bubblebeam!" cried Viola looking across the battlefield at Chespin. Skating across the grassy field, Surskit raised its front two legs and a light blue ball forms between them. It then lowers the ball and multiple light blue bubbles come out and hit Chespin sending the Spiny Nut Pokemon spiraling into the opposite direction.

Glancing up at her sister, Lilith asked. "I don't get it why did Viola use Bubblebeam?! Water attacks like that aren't effective against Chespin."

"Hmm...The only reason I can come up with is that Viola's hoping on Bubblebeam's secondary effects," Eve replied looking back at her twin sister. It happpened pretty much like Eve mentioned the bubbles popped around Chespin's ankle dramatically reducing its speed.

Her little scheme had little effect on Calem he still pushed ahead. "That doesn't matter! Chespin can attack from a distance with Vine Whip!"

Chespin braced itself hardening the spikes on top of its heading forcing out two vines that whizzed over the grass striking Surskit at its own feet causing the pond skater to lose its balance. "Chespin! Spin!"

Watching Surskit wobbily skate across the field, Calem was full speed ahead. Pointing straight at the Pond Skater Pokemon yelping. "Okay its our turn now! Use Tackle." Hopping off one of the trees on the battlefield, Chespin rushed over toward Surskit hitting it with a powerful shoulder tackle. Surskit couldn't keep its footing, it was sent careening and it crashed into a tree.

Spinning around in his chair Dexio chortled. "Whoa young Calem pulled off a stunning combination."

"Yeah it is. I was under the impression that he was just an idiot," Sina remarked watching quietly.

"Whatever I could of done that too," gruffed Reginald awfully jealous.

"Not bad Calem I'm not gonna underestimate you! Surskit let's get tricky use Agility!" she cried, but first Viola had to make sure Surskit regained its footing. Surskit shoots through the air straight at the opponent at an extremely fast speed. Surskit moved so fast that it left behind transparent blue afterimage as it flies.

"Hahaha..you missed, but I won't! Surskit use Signal Beam!" Viola laughed finally getting the upperhand on him. The remaining clones vanished leaving only the real Surskit, it then fired a streaky pink beam from its antenna at Chespin. As the attack was used, multiple blue shapes appeared around the beam blasting the tiny hedgehog across the battlefield.

Now this attack was very effective obvious by the way Chespin grimanced in pain. "Are you okay buddy?"

"We can't let him win. Now Surskit use Sticky Web!" screeched Viola trying her best to mess up Calem's momentum. Gliding across the walls, Surskit aimed its antenna skyward shooting out several globs of sticky material. When the globs hit the wall, they turned into nets ready to trap any opponent if they came in contact with them.

Seeing as Chespin took no damage from the move, Calem checked with his Pokedex hoping to find out why. _"Sticky Web: The user weaves a sticky net around the opposing team, which lowers their Speed stat upon switching into battle. "_

It appeared to him that Viola simply wasted her turn using an attack that didn't even work. "Now Chespin use Bite!" Calem squealed. Leaping into the air, Calem landing onto Surskit chomping down on the Pond Skater Pokemon with tremendous force. It appeared that Sticky Web was all Surskit had left in the tank because it soon dropped to the floor unconscious after suffering the effects of the bite.

"Assez!" Standing between them was the referee holding two green flags. After surveying the field he held his flag in Calem's direction saying. "Surskit is unable to battle! Chespin is the winner!"

Impressed by Calem's battling prowess, Dexio exploded. "One down, one more to go!"

"Yes it was surprising, but now is where the battle really starts," explained Sina. "Viola's Vivillon isn't a pushover in the least."

Holding out her next Pokeball, Viola tossed it in the air. "Vivillon I choose you!" Popping out was Vivillon, a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings that came in a large variety of patterns. Vivillon's main body had an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs were also elliptical which were black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. Vivillon had two black, circular hands, but no visible arms. It had a round, grayish head with large black eyes and a pair of skinny antenna.

Watching her Pond Skater Pokemon bite the dust seemed to have a bizarre effect on Viola. "You got lucky defeating Surskit, but your streak ends now! Vivillon end it with Infestation." Opening its wings wide Vivillon slowly beat them releasing a number of scales that landed on Chespin.

"Uh...That's beautiful, but does it do exactly," Calem questioned. Slowly he began to notice Chespin scratch vigorously. Upon further inspection Chespin wasn't covered with Vivillon's scales, but tiny red bugs. "What the heck?! Get rid of those bugs."

It was entirely too late the bugs overtook Chespin bringing the Spiny Nut Pokemon down to his knees. "Assez! Chespin is unable to battle, Vivillon is the winner!"

Holding out his Pokeball, Calem recalled Chespin. "Take a good rest buddy. You've earned it." Turning his attention to Vivillon, he stared at his last Pokeball. "I know I really haven't gotten around to training you all that much, but I'm counting on you Fletchling." As soon Fletchling appeared one of the Sticky Web that Surskit had left behind dropped from the ceiling sticking the Tiny Robin Pokémon's wings. "Crap hurry up and get that stuff off!" Using its beak, Fletchling picked at the Sticky Web.

Watching Fletching peck at its wings, Dexio quickly returned to commentary. "It appears Caleb has been doing his homwork everybody knows that Flying Pokemon have an advantage over Bug types."

"I don't know Dexio I think Viola might still have the advantage. She's why more experienced than her challenger," Sina quickly answered back.

Seeing as Fletchling was a Flying pokemon, Viola didn't want to mess this one up. "Okay Vivillon let's make this one quick! Use Psybeam now!" Just as Viola ordered Vivillon fired a multicolored beam from its eyes at Fletchling who was still working at its wings, sending the Tiny Robin Pokemon flying.

Finally free, Calem quickly moved. "Now use Peck!" Fletchling swooped down with its beak glowing white and it used it to strike Vivillon.

"So, far its pretty even. Any assessments Sina?" asked Dexio glancing at his cohost.

Folding her arms, Sina retorted. "Hmmm...It does seem pretty even, but keep in mind that Viola is a Gym Leader."

So what if Viola was a Gym Leader she was just a bratty girl. "Alright Fletchling let's try a Double Team!" ordered Calem feeling right at home. Fletchling countered with its body glowing white and it creates multiple copies of itself. The copies enclosed around Vivillon chirping loudly.

Shaking her head such an obvious attack had no chance of working. "That's not going to work! Vivillon use Bug Buzz."

"Vivi..." sreeched Vivillon beating its wings loudly, which released red sound waves from its appendages at the Fletching. When the sound waves reached the Tiny Robin Pokemon, it hurts its head. Fletchling couldn't maintain the copies.

Not waiting for the robin to recover, Viola demanded. "Now hit it with another Psybeam!" Once again Vivillon fired a multicolored beam from its eyes at Fletchling.

"That's how you want to play it Viola. Fine then Fletchling use Quick Attack!" barked Calem. Fletchling flew at Vivillon and slammed into it at fast speeds. As it flies, a white trail of energy with silver streaks inside it was left behind it.

Peeking over at Vivillon, Viola could see that it was getting quite exhausted. _"Its not gonna last much longer! I need to score some critical hits." _Staring over at Fletchling she scored. "Now use Gust!" Vivillon's wings glowed light blue as it blew a burst of wind at Fletchling, but the Tiny Robin Pokemon just rid the wave. Vivillon was much too tired to cause much damage.

"Okay Fletchling use Acrobatics let's go!" screeched Calem ready to get rid of Vivillon. Fletchling glided around Vivillon at top speed diving down at the Scale Pokemon, slamming into it multiple times. As it flew through the air, it moved so fast that it seemed to leave behind two afterimages that also struck the butterfly. This was all Vivillon could take, the Scale Pokémon crash-landed right into the middle of the battlefield out cold.

"Assez!" shouted the referee pointing his flag in Calem's direction. "Vivillon is unable to battle! Fletchling wins! The winner of this Santalune Gym Battle is the challenger Calem Rider of Lumiose City!"

Once the dust settled Dexio stood up applauding Calem's struggle. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Calem Rider came, saw and conquered winning his first Kalos region Gym Badge. He's just one step closer to the Kalos League!"

"Yes, I believe he has quite the future," Sina was just amazed.

After handing over the Bug Badge, Viola checked the lens on her camera remarking. "The world you see through a lens, and the world you see with a Pokémon by your side... The same world can look entirely different depending on your view."

"I...I can't believe it. We actually won?" Calem chortled with this enormous grin on his face. Dancing around with Fletchling and Chespin, he sung. "We got a Bug Badge, we got a Bug Badge." He froze in silence when he witnessed the entire gym giving him a standing ovation. Blowing kisses to the crowd he laughed. "Thank you, thank you. No, I'm not worthy." Was this the same Calem that was about to puke a few minutes before his gym battle?

Blinking rather wildly Korrina couldn't believe it. _"Well what do you know he actually won?"_ However, Lucario knew it all along sitting next to her nodding.

"Goody he won!" giggled Lilith standing up clapping her hands louder than anyone in the building.

"Not bad for a dork," Eve chuckled pleasantly surprised.

"Hmph...He was just lucky," scoffed Reginald refusing to acknowledge him.

* * *

**A/N: After such a difficult struggle against Viola, Calem managed to obtain a Bug Badge. One down only seven left to go. Also I know Sticky Web doesn't work that way, but I wanted to show it off anyway. Stay Tuned for Chapter Nine Back to Lumiose City.**


	9. Back to Lumiose

**Last time on Calem's Quest: I finally got to have my first ever Kalosian gym battle. I was facing off against Viola, a Bug-type Pokémon trainer. I have to level with you folks the gym wasn't wat I expected. The place was packed to the brim with people I've never seen before and apparently Professor Sycamore's assistants Dexio and Sina acted as League MCs. Anyway Viola's first Pokémon was Surskit after a long battle I won out with Chespin. Next was Vivillon, but I had Fletching so it didn't last too long. After winning the battle I emerged with a Bug Badge. **

**A/N: Happy New Years Folks!**

**Pokémon X and Y:**

**Calem's Quest**

**Chapter Nine**

**Back to Lumiose**

Wasting little time after Calem's battle, Lilith eagerly rushed over hugging him. "Oh...That was so exciting! Your battle was simply amazing." She squeezed him so tight that his face was buried in her chest. The fact that she did not even seem to care was almost off-putting. "The way your Chespin defeated Surskit I was on the edge of my seat." Despite her tiny frame, Lilith was actually quite powerful. Her bear hug was so tight that his face began turning purple. "You looked so yummy out there."

That was a weird adjective, Korrina muttered tilting her head ever so slightly. "Yummy?!"

Struggling to catch his breath, he whined. _"Ugh...Lemme go." _Where did she get this monstrous strength from. _"I can't breathe!" _

Burning with rage Viola stormed over to Lilith pulling Calem from her clutches. "W...What're you doing?!"

"Oh poo. You ruin everything Viola," Lilith snarled sticking out her tongue.

Leaning in the background against a tree, Eve smirked. "I can't believe the squirt pulled it off. I might have to take him seriously."

Still holding Calem by the back of his collar. An annoyed Viola glared down at Calem who was trying to clean up his nose bleed. In her delusions she had always dreamed that Calem would grow up to be a real gentleman, not this moron that was in front of her. "And you! When did you become such a pig?"

Looking back at her all confused he exclaimed. "Me? What did I do?"

Watching all these girls drool over Calem, Reginald stomped down him. What was so good about this pauper anyway. Reginald was a Faust not only was his family rich; they were powerful. "You think you're really hot stuff huh? Most trainers have at least one Gym Badge." Standing over Calem, his eyes pierced him just oozing disdain. "Let's see you get cocky when you have to deal with Grant." Just looking at Calem made him sick to the stomach, turning away Reginald proceeded to head back for the forest to prepare his upcoming battle.

Folding his arms, Calem just stared at the ground. "..."

Raising an eyebrow Viola lamented. "Seriously, you don't even know who Grant is do you?" Another blow to her bruised ego. _"I can't believe Lucario is interested in you."_

Pushing off the tree, Eve made her way over explaining. "Um...Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader. He trains Rock-Type Pokémon."

Digging her hands in her pockets, she glanced over at her sister sighing. "Since we came in last how about we just leave and come back later."

"I guess so..." Appearing quite sad Lilith agreed with her sister. "Too bad Calem can't come with us."

"He'd just get in the way anyway," sighed Eve pushing her twin sister away from the gym. "You've got some dwerpy taste in men."

Now that Calem was alone with Viola, well actually Korrina was still there but she decided to ignore her. Stepping close to him, she stared deeply into his eyes. "So did you remember me?"

An illusion of a Dedenne running on a hamster wheel appeared in his mind. Calem struggled to answer her question, but he was drawing a blank. "Hmmm...Not really. My mom said I was in the Santalune Forest with you when I was little, but I can't recall any of it. She said I got stung by multiple Beedrill. Still I got nothing." He was actually feeling pretty torn up about hurting Viola's feelings, but nothing came to mind.

The only emotion Viola could send for was rage. "...Grrrrr." She expected the battle to jog his memory, but it wasn't coming back. Throwing up her arms she seemed to just give up. Turning returning to her gym, Viola could be heard mumbling under her breath. _"Jeez...You're so slow."_

_"Ahhh...Crap I forget to ask her about those weirdoes in the Santalune Forest," _Calem thought to himself watching her walk away.

Exiting the Santalune City Gym were Dexio and Sina. They changed out of their fancy reporter duds into their white lab coats. The two stopped in front of Calem. They turned their attention towards him. "It's great that you're still here Calem. The Professor actually sent us out to look for you." It was strange seeing them rather reserved.

* * *

Taking a couple steps out of Santalune, Calem had finally returned to Parterre Way with Korrina in tow. Rubbing s finger under his nose Calem felt ready for anything. "Its been awhile since I was last here. Now I'm a much better trainer. I won't make the same rookie mistakes again." With his fancy new Bug Badge, the young Pokémon trainer was feeling pretty smug high-stepping through the forest. "Now we're off to Cyllage City that Gym Leader doesn't stand a chance."

Skating next to him, Korrina sighed. "Hehehe...I think you may be over doing it. You only have one badge." The way Calem was acting it was like he won the Kalos League or something. "Besides do you even know how to get to Cyllage."

Now that she mentioned it Calem had no clue on the whereabouts of Cyllage City. Opening up a Pokeball, he released Gogoat. "Oh well. I'll get there somehow." Approaching the Mount Pokémon, Calem leapt onto his back. "It'll be easier to ride Gogoat than walk." Facing Korrina he reached out his arm trying to help her up onto him. "C'mon I'll give you a lift."

Shaking her head slightly Korrina stared at the ground muttering. "Oh no! I'm good with walking."

Raising an eyebrow Calem glanced at her. "Why? Riding Gogoat would be faster." When he noticed how much she was fidgetting, a devious grin spread across his face. "Don't tell me a big bad Gym Leader like you is scared of riding a Pokémon?" So the mighty Korrina had a flaw, Calem would use this to his advantage. "Gogoat won't bite ya know."

"No! I just prefer walking. I'm not lazy like you!" yelled Korrina skating a bit in front of him.

Sitting on Gogoat's back something was eating at Calem glancing over at Korrina he asked. "You know Korrina how can you be a gym leader?! I mean I only ever see you use Lucario." Even though they had traveled around for a while Calem really didn't much about her. "I was just wondering." The loud crackling of branches that the Mount Pokémon stepped on filled the air.

Taking out a Pokeball, Korrina pointed towards Calem. "I have one other Pokémon. Its my best buddy Hawlucha." Tossing the ball into the air out popped Hawlucha, a small bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It had a red, cape-like wings that was connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It had red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It had a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha had a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also had three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes had black sclera and large yellow irises.

Calem was speechless staring at the Pokémon dressed like a Luchador. A small 3-D image of Hawlucha appeared as his Pokedex stated. _"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon: With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against. Classification: Fighting/Flying."_

_"What is that?!" _Calem blinked wildly just staring at Hawlucha.

Kneeling next to the tiny luchador, Korrina stroked its head smiling. "Actually Hawlucha was the first Pokémon I ever caught."

Scratching the top of his head, this confused Calem he could of sworn Korrina's stalker Lucario was her signature Pokémon. "What about Lucario?! I thought he was your first Pokémon?!" Squatting Hawlucha somersaulted through the air landing on top of Gogoat's head. Doing a couple of poses Hawlucha was a real ham.

Glancing back at Lucario who walked at its own pace, Korrina shook her head. "Nah, Lucario lived at the temple ever since I was a baby. My grandpa entrusted me with it as a rite of passage, but then he ran away."

Looking back from Gogoat, Calem fastened his gaze upon Lucario muttering. "Oh so that's about when he started stalking me right?"

Rolling her eyes Korrina retorted. "I wouldn't have put it so vulgarly, but yes."

Calem really wasn't that interested in Lucario, he was more excited to continue traveling. His eyes widened while muttering. "All we have to do is cross Lumiose City again and then we'll be in Cyllage?"

"Nope, its quite far. We'll be traveling for a few days until we get there." Korrina answered shaking her head. Calem's determination was admirable, but obviously misplaced. "Besides Grant is a much stronger trainer than Viola."

Leaning back on the Mount Pokémon's back, Calem folded his arms across his chest sighing. "That sucks. Hmm...I guess I could go give Professor Sycamore a visit. I need to ask him so more stuff about Mega Pokemon." He had traveled for a couple of days, but he still hadn't learned anything about them.

Dropping her head a glint shined in Korrina's eyes. _"You're not the only one who needs to have a talk with the good professor."_

Trekking through Parterre Way while riding on Gogoat, Calem glanced Hawlucha up and down. "You know for a Pokémon it's awfully small. Did you quit being a gym Leader because you always lost?" He was as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, but Hawlucha isn't weak! I left the gym because I'm in the middle of my Rite of Passage," grumbled Korrina sweating profusely. She was finding it increasingly difficult to talk and skate at the same time.

So Korrina left the Shalour Gym for some weird test, but Calem felt it was best not to pry. _"Rite of Passage?!"_

The hustle and bustle of Lumiose City hit Calem like a ton of bricks, of course he'd been there before. However, it was just maddening. "I'll never get use to this." Standing in the middle of the town was the Prism Tower every time he stared at it, the building gave him inner strength. Strangely, it remained dark meaning that Clemont still hadn't fixed the blackout problem. Out of the corner of his eye, Calem spotted the Pokémon Center. Looking down at Gogoat it obviously need a rest. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center I'm sure we could all use a break."

Stepping into the Pokémon Center, Calem's Holo Caster beeped indicating that he was receiving a phone call. Pressing the blue button on the watch Calem proceeded to answer the call. Light flashed as a 3-D hologram of Grace appeared hovering over the screen. "Mom?!"

"How's it going sweety? My Holo Caster informed me that you were back in Lumiose City so I thought I'd give you a call."

"Its been pretty cool actually. I won a Bug Badge."

"I know I saw your battle on television. Chespin was especially adorable."

"Um...I was going to go to Professor Sycamore's lab. Did you need something in particular?"

"Huh?! You came back to the Lumiose City and you're not going to visit your mother?"

"I...I didn't mean to...fine I'll stop by before leaving the town."

"Don't be too late. I'll cook your favorite supper."

Turning off his Holo Caster, Calem headed for Nurse Joy's desk. "Excuse me, but could you take my Pokémon they're awfully exhausted."

"Of course. That's why we're here." Nurse Joy smiled accepting his Pokémon.

He gently petted Sylveon's head as he walked back over to where Korrina stood. Glancing over in her general direction, he snickered. "Since they'll be in recovery for a while why don't we go visit the professor?"

Wiping sweat from her brow Korrina huffed. "Sure why not?!"

The streets of Lumiose were just as crowded as before. The blackout on the northern part of the city was causing major problems. "Man, I wonder why the power isn't back on yet?"

"C'mon you've got to expect blackouts in a city this freaking huge." Korrina grumbled her feet starting to hurt.

It was easy to get lost on Lumiose's streets, but Calem would never forget where Professor Sycamore's laboratory was. Thoughts of when he first met Chespin filled his head. _"Hehehe...It seems like years ago when Chespin and Gogoat got into that fight in my mom's yard, but it was just last week." _Shaking out the cobwebs he pointed down the street. "Hurry up Korrina the lab's this way."

"Alright I'm right behind you," Korrina skated.

Poking his head into the laboratory Calem saw Professor Sycamore being smarmy as ever as he stood in front of a young girl about his age with a wacky grin. "Welcome Serena I'm glad you could make it here all the way here. Was it a long trip from Vaniville Town." Everything Augustine did was always so animated.

Admiring the three Starter Pokémon sitting on the table, Serena turned her attention back towards him. "It was pleasant professor..."

Casually strolling into the laboratory, Calem looked around asking. "Uh...Am I interrupting something important professor?!"

"No, not at all. Please come in Calem." Professor Sycamore smiled welcoming his guests into the lab. Reeking of cologne Professor Sycamore bent over placing hands his hands on Calem's shoulder. "Well now, I shouldn't be surprised that you won a Bug Badge. After all you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I knew I had a good feeling about you."

Raising an eyebrow he questioned the scientist. "What the heck?! Oh you must have seen my battle on TV."

Calem eyed Serena who he immediately recognized as a French beauty. On top of her head Serena wore a stylish red bonnet with a gray button. Underneath the bonnet, Serena had long honey blonde hair that flowed down her back and her eyes were blue. She wore a sleeveless black blouse, a red mini-skirt, and around her neck was a fabulous red scarf. Completing her ensemble Serena wore some black thigh high and a pair of black sneakers.

Quickly greeting Calem, Serena introduced herself. "Bonjour...Mon nom est Serena."

Calem might not of understood French, but it sounded so lovely escaping Serena's lips. "Uh...um...er..." She was seriously beautiful making Calem sweat, it seemed like another girl was making the usually levelheaded young trainer uncomfortable. "...Its Calem."

Sensing love in the air, Augustine opened up his arms embracing the emotion. "Ahhh...Calem this is Serena. She is an aspiring young Pokémon trainer like yourself."

"Oh...Professor I told you aside from that I am a Pokémon stylist." Serena announced stepping forward.

Still not making eye contact, Calem inquired. "Pokémon stylist?"

Serena loved fashion more than anything else turning toward Calem she grabbed his hands squealing. "Oui! I design wondrous accessories for Pokémon. My father is world famous Giorgio Pokésace." Pointing towards Fennekin, Calem realized that it was wearing a pair of yellow rimmed sunglasses and a large red ribbon was tied around its tail. "Isn't it just magnifique?!"

"Uh...its alright I guess, but it isn't very useful," Calem mumbled kneeling in front of Fennekin. "How is Fennekin supposed to fight?"

Stamping her feet, Serena whined. "Its not for battling dummy. It's for fashion!"

Not wanting to stay on her bad side, Calem quickly changed the subject. "What about Reginald?! Did you tell him about Mega Pokémon, too?"

Tilting her head Serena glanced in Sycamore's direction. "Mega Pokémon?!"

Nodding his head, Calem explained. "Yeah, Professor Sycamore has entrusted me about finding the secrets to Mega Evolution, but I came up with nothing." It was easier for him making small talk with Serena, he could talk about Pokémon for days.

Trembling mightily Augustine seemed traumatized about being attacked by such a non attractive woman. He cursed her name underneath his breath. "No, I didn't choose him for anything. His mother just barreled in here demanding he get a Starter Pokémon." Apparently he picked down when Abigail threw her weight around. "So...I caved in and gave him Froakie."

_"Poor Froakie." _Calem thought to himself ashamed of Augustine's cowardice.

Slowly raising her hand, Serena asked. "Excuse moi, but what is a Mega Pokémon?"

Now that Serena had finally joined them Professor Sycamore could finally continue his lecture. "See. This is wonderful! Now that everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainers you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I wanted to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Ring just now. It's an important clue!"

Serena was even more confused. "Mega Ring?!" Augustine then presented her with a bizarre red ring with a glowing jewel in the center. "Oui! It is very cute."

Having Serena sounded good enough, but Calem still faced a bigger problem. "All of this is cool and all, professor. But I don't even know where to start."

Looking back Professor Sycamore wracked his trying to think off something. "Hmm...Since you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons."

While Calem and Serena conversed with one another, Korrina appeared behind Professor Sycamore grabbing him by the ear whispering. _"Just what the heck do you think you're doing Augustine. My grandpa gave you those Mega Rings?! And you're passing them out like candy?" _She barely spoke above a whisper she obviosuly didn't want Calem or Serena catching a whiff of their conversation.

Waving his arms in front of his body in a defensive way, Professor Sycamore attempted to worm his way out of the situation. _"Hehehe...I know you're the successor Korrina, but I got permission from Gurkinn." _

_"Shut up Augustine. You might can lie to grandpa, but I'm not falling for your crap." _Korrina sneered never taking her eyes from him.

_"Truly I am up to nothing Korrina. Your grandfather allowed me to pass the Mega Rings to trainers I deemed capable." _Augustine spoke back at her.

This caught Korrina off-guard usually her grandfather was all about keeping Mega Pokémon a secret from the world. _"What?!"_

Clasping her hands together, Serena admired Calem's Spiny Nut Pokémon giggling. "Ah...Your Chespin is simply adorable. I must design a costume for him. Something with a monocle is a must."

Looking down at Chespin and back at Serena, Calem asked. "Why a monocle?"

"A monocle is a must for such a smart and sophisticated Pokémon like Chespin." giggled Serena opening her large pink purse pulling out her sketchpad. Busily scribbling in her pad Serena noticed the weird glances she received from Augustine, Calem and Korrina before answering them. "You see I intend to revolutionize the Pokémon fashion industry with my own line of couture accessories."

Serena's future plans were amazing, but that left Calem with a question. "Since you're so interested in fashion; why are you a Pokémon trainer?!"

Twirling about Serena let out a cute giggle. " Facile! Because I get inspiration from watching Pokémon clash elegantly in battle."

"Merveilleux! I'm glad you all have such lofty goals." smirked Augustine folding his arms. He knew he was right about selecting Serena as his second apprentice.

As Serena sketched away in her notepad, Calem turned toward Professor Sycamore. Slowly walking up to him, he expected the smarmy scientist to have his finger in everything inside the region. "Hey professor when I was in Santalune City I saw two people dressed in red they referred to themselves Team Flare." Glancing over at Chespin he then raised his gaze skyward. "They were tearing up Santalune Forest looking for bizarre rocks. You seem knowledgeable do you have any clue what that was about?"

"Hmm...I have no idea. Maybe they were some people with a weird taste in fashion?" Augustine retorted shrugging his shoulders. Casually heading back to his desk he turned away looking rather concerned. However, he made sure the three children didn't see his expression. Placing his arms on his desk, Professor Sycamore shook unsteadily he hadn't anticipated anyone else on the lookout for Mega Stones. Also he had no clue who this Team Flare was. _"Its nothing, but a mere coincidence but perhaps I should have Lysandre look into it."_

Taking note of his Holo Caster, Calem looked frantically at Korrina. "Oh no! We've got to go. I promised my mom we'd met her remember. If I'm late she'll never let me live it down."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 9 it bounced around a bit, but I needed Calem to be back in Lumiose A$AP. Oh yeah I skipped Vaniville and Aquacorde Towns because since Calem is from Lumiose there's no reason to go there right now. He'll probably go there much later in the story. Hmm...My New Year's Resolution is to increase my updating speed.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 10 A Champion's Meeting**


End file.
